Let Downs
by AdraLoran
Summary: Post-Why the Force Not? with Adra Tallon (Loran). Eventually will be kinda like a side scene to WTFN when I get my butt in gear and put chapters up.
1. The Parents

Story Title: Let Downs  
Author: AdraLoran, co-written with NicolaAfyon  
Keywords: Wraith Squadron, Face Loran, Adra Tallon, Nicola Afyon, Bror Afyon  
Timeframe: AU Post-Battle of Yavin (Approx. 34 years ABY)/Post-Bilbringi (ABB)  
Dramatis Personae:  
NRI Head Iella Wessiri Antilles (female human)  
General Baron Soontir Fel (male human)  
Imperial General Trude Tallon (male human)  
General Wedge Antilles (male human)  
Colonel Jagged Fel (male human)  
Colonel Jaina Solo (female human)  
Colonel Tycho Celchu (male human)  
Commander Garik 'Face' Loran (male human)  
Major Wes Janson (male human)  
Captain Kell Tainer (male human)  
Captain Nicola Afyon (female human)  
Lieutenant Adra Tallon (female human)  
Lieutenant Bror Afyon (male human)  
Lieutenant Jade Veila (female human)  
Lieutenant Tyria Tainer (female human)  
Flight Officer Cloud Ritril (male human)  
Flight Officer Ryok Necxo (male human)

**Chapter One – The Parents**

Lina Tallon glared at the figure coming up the steps to the front hall. The manor house, while it had its extensive grounds, provided an excellent view of the front drive of the house. And at this moment, Trude and Lina Tallon's only child was walking up the front steps, another person in tow. Lina saw her husband nod to the droid that came in, requesting orders as to the people approaching the front doors. Lina sighed slightly. Adra was back after such a long time, but even from the view of the windows, she knew that her daughter was much changed. The clothes she and the other wore were enough to testify to that. They both had the Rebel symbol sewn on their shoulders. Trude must've sensed her uncertainty because he patted her leg, trying to conduct confidence to her.

* * * * *

Adra sighed, looking at the manor before her. While technically this place was her home, she could not have felt more foreign anywhere else. A familiar droid opened the door and Adra couldn't help smiling with the memories. General Tallon had never been one for naming his droids, but she had always come up with her own little nicknames for them. They had been her only friends, unless you counted the other 'children' she was schooled with. By the times she had been 7 years old her father had pulled some strings with some friends of his at the Imperial Academy, easily bangling her into one of the courses.

By the time she was 9, she had had contact with the small green alien who had told her about the Jedi and that she, Adra Tallon, had a certain Force sensitivity that could be trained to make her into a Jedi Knight. It took her all of two nanoseconds for her to agree with the green creature, even without her parent's knowledge of her doing so or of where she was going and why. She just upped and left.

Quickly, she glanced over at Face and his obviously nervous state. She gave his hand a quick squeeze then released it, her gaze traveling around the hall she hadn't seen in ten years. The droid, whom she'd come to call Bolt, twittered excited nonsense and led the way to the living room, if her mind remembered correctly.

As they turned the corner into the room, she saw Bolt draw away towards the back of the room once more. But then her parents stood and Adra knew very well that this wasn't going to be, in any way, shape or form, a day she wanted to remember. The glare on her mother's face, the outright hatred flickering in her eyes... Adra closed her eyes, taking a deep breath then letting it out again. Her eyes flicked open once more, this time with a firm resolve nailed in place behind them. The General, at least, didn't appear to be angry, but she had never been able to read him well.

Adra glanced at Face one more time and got an encouraging nod from him. A smile flickered across her face, disappearing as quickly as it had come. Then she looked directly at her parents...

...and her mother spoke first.

"And we had such high hopes for you." The words were filled with obvious scorn and, despite herself and her knowledge that her mother was going to berate her, Adra was thrown off by the comment. Being thrown off in her mind didn't mean that she would show it, however. She would not give her mother that delight.

Lina Tallon's gaze had turned form her daughter's face and instead was looking Face over with scrutiny, as if trying to place his face. Adra sighed silently, not liking how this 'meeting' had started. At last her mother seemed to come to terms with who Face was. The only downside of that was that she also recognized that he was a New Republic pilot...rather, a Rebellion pilot. That's what her parents considered the people of the New Republic, even if it was long past the 'Rebellion' stage. They weren't ever called the New Republic. No, they were the Rebels.

"Garik Loran. The Face. The wonderful child who acted so well in the Imperial holovids, then up and deserted to the rebellion." Adra could see the sneering expression on her mother's face before she even looked at her. Just something about the way her mother was, had always been, was what told her how she'd act. The woman's gaze turned sharply on Adra, her sneer still in place. "Now I know I told you a while ago that I thought it would be wonderful if you hooked up with him, but that was long before he deserted, Adra. If you'd actually listened to your father and I, you could be flying in a squadron by now, maybe even-"

Adra had no intention of letting her mother finish. As soon as she had started talking about what she could have been doing, Adra had shaken her head to stop the words to follow.

"No, that's what you would've liked to have seen me do. For your information, I am part of a squadron. While it may not be the 181st, I'm happy flying in it. At least I know I matter to the people I'm flying with. I'm not just another TIE pilot who's got close to no shields and more guns on it than rolls of fat on Jabba the Hutt," her voice broke in the same tone as her mother's had, though with a good deal less contemptuous scorn. "I did not come to be lectured by you. We, Face and I, have come to tell you that, painful as it might be to you now, we are getting married. Besides," here she smirked in spite of herself, "I highly doubt any 181st pilot would want to marry me, mother dear, considering I'm part of the squadron that shot down their commander."

The General, who had just taken a sip of whatever was in his glass, spat the contents out in a misty spew. Quickly his glass found the table and he stood up, walking around his chair with high intent on not being taken lightly. When she had been younger, he had always intimidated Adra. He was, she knew, at least six feet tall. But that didn't really seem to faze her at this point, even though she was roughly seven inches shorter than him.

"What did you just say?" Trude demanded, his face darkening. "I could've sworn that you, young lady, told me that you were part of the squadron that had a run in with the 181st's commander."

Her gaze squarely meeting his, she replied quite firmly. "Glad to know that your hearing hasn't gone too, though I'm not so sure about your mind. Yes, I am part of Wraith squadron. I'm actually one of the two computer hackers that Daala would most love to get her hands on. Just thought I might fill you in on that little detail. Just think, you could go around backstabbing like you used to and turn your Imperial deserter of a child in to the Admiral that rules your sithing lives."

Saying that was like a slap in the face to both her parents and herself. Adra blinked once as the realization hit home that they could, in fact, do that. She hadn't thought about that, hadn't even considered it a danger because she'd expected, in some strange fashion, to come home and be treated like a daughter who had done a great deal wrong but would be forgiven. Funny thing though, she didn't want their forgiveness. However, the other thing she seemed to have overlooked was the fact that she was not only a Jedi and her parents had no clue, but that she, Adra Rena Tallon, had joined the New Republic. She, daughter of Imperial General Trude Tallon, had turned 'traitor' and deserted not only her parents, but the Empire.

Perfect.

Face was, meanwhile, replying to her mother's earlier comment about how he'd been, at one time, a 'good actor'. The 'good actor' they were talking about was a firm believer in the Empire, or so it had seemed. Well, technically he wasn't really replying. He was, to be more correct, muttering random things including how he really wanted to kill Isard. Lina Tallon looked outraged.

Adra merely shook her head, sighing. You _would've been smarter to have said that outside their presence, Face._ Her voice flowed easily through the Force and she knew, just as easily, that he'd gotten the message. Face grinned guiltily and attempted an innocent-looking smile. Adra knew that she would've forgiven him, but her parents? Quite out of the question. That was like asking the Emperor if he would forgive the Rebel Alliance for blowing up the Death Star.

* * * * *

Some time later, after blows in the form of words had been exchanged, the two partied had calmed down enough for the General to open his hospitality a bit and offer Face and Adra drinks. Adra was still feeling uneasy though. Her father had either changed a lot in ten years, or knew something they didn't. Somehow, she had to go with the latter of the two options.

Both she and Face had refused the offer of staying for lunch, in spite of Lina's scowls at the prospect, answering the inquiry with a simple 'we need to get back to base' that was as easily accepted as it was offered. Bolt seemed to snap awake in his corner and quickly made his way over to the door as Face and Adra both stood to leave. Adra stood still, scrutinizing her parents. The only thing that truly flashed across her head was 'Imperials'. That's all her parents were.

Her parents didn't come to the door to see them off; instead they let the droid take care of seeing them out. Adra fished in her pockets for something, and brought out a fist sized object. A grin passed over her face and she quickly activated the thermal detonator, placing the thing on one of the shelves. Adra looked over at Face to find him grinning at her.

"What?" Her voice carried no hint of the fact that she was covering up the smile that was readily apparent on her face.

Adra smiled when Face just shook his head. Quickly she directed him out of the hall and down the steps. After they were on level ground, her spirits dropped into something more appropriately labeled annoyed recollection.

"Now you see why I never introduced you to them, Face."

Face, Adra saw, was nodding quickly while trying to keep something like a mix of shock and fun off his face. From the Force Adra easily picked up on the excitement mixed with subsiding nerves that were etched among various other emotions of his.

"That's the first time in a while I haven't gotten the 'Garik Loran? The Face? Oh, I think I'm going to faint' deal," Face finally conceded.

Adra opened her mouth to reply, but the blast from behind them quickly stifled her words. After the initial explosion subsided, Adra knew that the grin on her face must look extremely stupid. At last she re-gathered her thoughts, "As far as they're concerned, you deserted. Deserters don't sit well with them. For example, look at their daughter. Their only child, yet she comes back after she left them for ten years and they don't even give so much of a worried glance to her. Not that I can say I mind, however. They wouldn't be happy if I married the Chief of State in the New Republic- he would still be with the Rebellion. My parents would've loved to see me married off to some member of the 181st. They're just heavy-duty Imperials."

Her gaze flicked to Face, the smile on her face now listed on his. "Am I making sense yet?" He nodded quickly. A true smile dawned ever-so-slightly as Face put his arm around her shoulders. She let out an exasperated sigh that was directed very heavily at her parents, then put her head on his shoulder as they walked towards the spaceport, invisible to Bastion's inhabitants thanks to the Force.

"They'll just have to deal with the fact that you're not marrying an Imperial, now won't they?" Face's question brought a larger smile to her face. Yes, she thought, they will. "Perhaps you should remind them that you're a Jedi."

Adra merely shook her head, the movement restricted by the fact that her head remained on his shoulder. "Face, they don't know I left to be trained as a Jedi. They had no clue that I wasn't drafted for some Imperial base assignment. Only when they got the letter from the Academy asking them to get me to get my butt back to it did they begin inquiring as to where I actually was."

For all Adra could see, Face nodded as well. The spaceport was a little more crowded than before, but they still had no trouble finding their crafts. As Adra ran the preflight check and got settled in the cockpit, she heard a voice over the open comm frequency. Someone at base was working on their craft and they obviously had their comm on, though it was amazing that they could be heard this far from base. Adra listened to the voices, noting that the nearest-sounding one was Kell Tainer's. Cloud Ritril and Nicola Afyon could be heard distinctly in the background. Adra smiled and then looked over at Face and his X-Wing as he added his voice to those coming through the comm. "So wait. Did you borrow that thing from Kell?"

Kell's voice stopped at the other end, then it jumped back on, telling Cloud and Nicola to shut up. Adra smiled as she imagined her friend's face as Kell told Nicola to shut her mouth. If Kell was lucky, Nicola wouldn't make him live to regret it. Adra closed the canopy, strapping herself in. The R3 unit quickly power up the _Enigma_'s four engines.

"Yes, yes I did," came her simple response. Then as an afterthought, "Even if I didn't ask."

With those simple words, Adra could imagine the look that passed over Kell's face. "I heard that!" Kell's voice resounded over the frequency. "You owe me an explosive! A good one too! Don't go in my X-Wing again!"

Adra burst out laughing at Kell's demands, though quickly stifled the laughter so she could reply. "Hey, I didn't actually do the 'in your X-Wing part'. That was all Cloud."

Almost as if they were standing before her, Adra could see Kell turning with an incredulous stare to face Cloud. "You did what?!" His voice was caught by the comm, even if he wasn't trying to have it that way.

Her laughter broke out again, but this time was held in check. She could only imagine the look on Cloud's face as he spoke. "Hey, it's not my fault she can use the Jedi Mind control thing!" That one was priceless. Adra made a note to write that down when they got back to base, merely because it would be a great reminder to him.

Nicola's voice broke the comm next, sounding both pleased and surprised. Adra could tell she'd moved closer to the comm. "Adra, you used mind control on a friend? I'm so proud of you!"

In the background Adra could hear Kell laughing very slightly and Cloud muttering a string of words that included both her name and curses. In spite of herself, Adra beamed at having put Cloud off that much.

Before she eased off the repulsor pads, Adra made one last comment before switching her frequency over to Face's private one. "Hey, I knew what I wanted in a detonator, okay? Cloud didn't have any and al Ryok's have been rebuilt to blow up an entire city, not just one house, albeit a large one."

Adra heard, before the frequency changed, Kell's and Cloud's disappointed groans at having missed seeing the house blow up. She had no doubt that they would be interrogating her about where she'd put the explosive and how big the impending results were. Then they would analyze their data and tell her if she'd put it in the right spot. But right now, Adra didn't worry about that.


	2. Back to Base

**Chapter Two – Back to Base**

The trip back from Bastion was as uneventful as one could imagine. Sitting in the cockpit of an X-Wing for four hours isn't exactly the most wonderful thing to do right after you've talked to your Imperial-brained parents. Especially when said Imperial-brained parents haven't spoken to you in ten years and aren't exactly pleased with your choice of future-husband. So Adra got to sit and think about all the wonderful joys of the conversation over and over again...not to mention the fact the her mind was giving her lovely little dialog ideas of what might be said at their next 'family reunion'. Sith lords, she was absolutely not inviting them to the wedding. As if they'd even come, but still.

As the chrono began counting down the minutes until the craft exited hyperspace, she smiled. She could definitely do with a good, strong drink to get her mind off everything that had to do with the Imperials.

* * * * *

Coruscant spun before her, seen through both her eyes and by her computer screens. The astromech just behind the cockpit whistled slightly, sending a message onto the X-Wing's screen.

DO I GET TO GET OUT OF THIS THING THIS TIME? 

"Of course you do. We're going back to Wraith headquarters and that'll give you plenty of time to share conspiring ideas with Vape and Twic and Defuse. Sith only knows what sorts of ideas you droids concoct when we're not watching," Adra told her droid.

I TAKE THAT AS AN INSULT!  WHY IN THE NAME OF MECHANICAL ARMS WOULD I DO- 

"Oh just shut up. You'll get to get out of the X-Wing and that's all you really needed to know." she snapped.

FINE, FINE.  BE A GRUMP.  JUST BECAUSE YOU'RE GETTING YOUR LIFE PARTNER DOESN'T MEAN YOU HAVE THE RIGHT TO YELL AT THE REST OF US. 

Adra glowered at the sarcasm in her astromech's words. She seemed to be rubbing off on a bit more than Gaeriel and Ryok. "Alright you, if you don't quit it, I'm going to introduce my blaster to your dome."

That certainly shut the droid up. The smile on Adra's face broadened as she looked over and saw the nose of Face's X-Wing over her port side. The planet was coming closer and the X-Wings were breaking the atmosphere now. Her comm. unit flared into life, Face's voice coming through. With a silent curse at herself, she realized her comm. had been on the entire time.

"So were you talking to that droid of yours, yes?" Face inquired.

Adra grimaced at the comm., though she knew he couldn't see her expression. "Yes. Yes I was. Stupid little insubordinate little thing. Those droids are lucky they don't have to deal with ranks, because I'm betting that all of the droids in the New Republic squadrons would have court martials in a great variety of numbers by now."

Face's laughter filled the comm. and in spite of herself, Adra had to grin. No matter what she was mad at, what she was upset over, 99.9% of the time, Face could make everything seem okay again...even it if wasn't.

The X-Wing over her wing suddenly spurted past and Adra knew it was because he just_ had_ to be the one to get to the docking bay first. One of the many perks about Face when it came to his 'territory', also known as Wraith headquarters.

The _Enigma_ found its spot next to Nicola's A-Wing and Adra hopped out. Quickly she took her helmet off, shaking loose the hair that had been clamped against the back of her head by the thing. Behind her, the astromech was being lowered from his spot behind the cockpit. Helmet under her arm, Adra walked towards the building, easily falling into step with the waiting Face.

"You know, you could be called insubordinate too, Adra," Face commented, the grin he was trying to hide- and failing to do so- appearing on his features.

In spite of herself, Adra couldn't help the feeling of something like drowning in his smile when it appeared. Her mind scolded her quickly, _Come on Adra, snap out of it. You can't walk into the base looking like the love-struck idiot we all know you are!_ So instead her mind seemed to hit the button marked 'sarcasm'.

"Oh, thanks, glad to know I'm being told I can't follow orders," was the reply that came spilling out.

Face looked half amused, and half, was that nostalgia? Whatever it was, he recovered quickly. "Well you already knew, just confirming I suppose."

For all outward purposes, Adra made it look as if she were still slightly annoyed, yet underneath she considered. While his expression was enough to spark her interest, she had to think about the phrasing. Yes, of course she knew that. Who didn't know that! Well, not many when it came to the worlds she'd been on. She'd only openly defied a General a few hundred times.

"Of course I knew that. After shooting at the General in front of an entire Imperial assembly, I think I'd know that," she replied, then walked into the building.

Kell Tainer looked up the moment she entered the lounge. Deciding she might as well give him a 'thanks' for the detonator, she went over, put her helmet on one of the conveniently placed shelves, then turned to him.

"Thanks for the detonator, Tainer. I'm beginning to see why you and your...er...'colleges' enjoy blowing things up so much," she grinned at the last bit.

Kell's reply was quite and utterly to the point. "Nice to hear that Ta- Loran. But you still owe me a detonator."

Adra glared at him. Why was it that just because she was suddenly engaged to Face she was suddenly called 'Loran' and not 'Tallon'? Not that she actually cared of course...it was far better to be a Loran who people knew only as a New Republic fighter pilot that happened to marry an ex-holostar than as a relation to Imperial General Trude Tallon by last name if nothing more. But still, she wasn't exactly married to Face yet. The grin that was pulsing its way across her mind was easily kept from her face.

"That's nice to know. I'll make sure I find something worthy of your time," her sarcasm kicked in again as she spoke.

After she was done talking, she turned and walked over towards Nicola and Tyria who were talking about vong knows what. Not that it really mattered if she just decided to talk with her wingmate.

Nicola looked over at Adra as she came to a stop next to her friend, and nodded. Adra nodded in a reply, then listened with interest to the conversation.

"-I still don't see why that's relevant to what I pulled out of the _Knight Hammer_, Nicola," Tyria was saying. Adra's brow furrowed. Information pulled out of the _Knight Hammer_? What about that sithing ship?

Nicola was shaking her head and Adra decided she'd best just listen and not comment. "It's relevant because it means that somehow the Imperials are getting information on our new ships and their technology before the ships even leave the shipyards!"

It was easy to tell that Nicola wasn't enjoying having to explain this as if Tyria was stupid. She wasn't, after all. Tyria shook her head, her gaze narrowing.

"I realize that Nicola, but I still don't see how you're making that a necessary topic for discussion-" Tyria was cut off as Adra finally figured out enough to make a statement.

"Tyria, I think what Nicola is getting at is that we either have to upgrade our security on the information lines that power the information to the shipyards or that the Imps have someone on the inside handing them the information. She's bringing it up to you specifically because you've been at this hacking business for the New Republic longer than I have and henceforth you'd probably know how to fix it."

Nicola shrugged, "More or less what I was trying to say, yes. But I was also telling her because you weren't back yet and so I couldn't tell you."

Adra grinned at her friend, "Ah, I see. Then why didn't you just explain it to Tyria in the same way you would've to me? We both speak the same computer language."

Tyria grinned at her comment, though Nicola found a glower more appropriate instead. Adra couldn't help but laugh at the expression. Nicola certainly wasn't stupid, she just had her methods. Adra listened to the conversation go on without her, her mind traveling back instead to her parents and what had- probably- prompted their annoyance with her today. Possibly it had to do with the fact the she all but walked out on them after lying, but that was irrelevant to her. She could care less. Still...it made her wonder just how much of her history she wanted to have spreading around the New Republic as public knowledge.


	3. Midnight

**Chapter Three - Midnight**

Adra rolled over with a groan as her comm went haywire. Her hand groped through the darkness in its search for her flightsuit and, in turn, the comm. At last her hand found the beeping thing and she grumpily thumbed it on.

"Tallon. What the sith do you want at midnight?" she snapped, not exactly caring who was on the other end. While a part of her mind registered that the person might be someone like General Antilles or similar, everyone should have the decency to let people sleep at night. Apparently the courteously of sleep didn't extend to pilots like her.

"Sorry Adra," Colonel Celchu's voice came over the comm, "but this is rather necessary...or so these people claim." He paused, as if debating whether or not to continue. He opted to. "Do you have any relation to a General Tallon?"

* * * * *

Adra had taken a shower as quickly as her dim awakeness would allow, and then she'd hurried towards the docking bay, tugging at the collar of her flightsuit as she went.

It was hardly twenty minutes later that she arrived at Rogue squadron's headquarters. The _Enigma_ touched down and the first thing she noticed was the TIE fighters stationed there. Somehow she wasn't surprised that the New Republic hadn't blown them out of the sky. The marks on the spacecrafts would've been enough for the New Republic gunmen to hesitate shooting them. Had it been Adra behind the guns, however, she could've shot them on sight.

She climbed out of her X-Wing, unconsciously slowing herself down. A small figure became silhouetted in the light pouring from the building. Quickly she recognized the figure as Ari Solo, the Huttese-speaking and quite insane nine-year-old of Rogue squadron.

Adra walked towards her, a smile evident on her face, even if she was glowering inside. Ari yawned slightly and nodded in acknowledgement of Adra. Adra found herself quickly wondering why the sith they had the girl up this late, for one, and for two, how she had missed the girl's transition into a pilot- not just a girl who liked to fly. Wedge was obliviously doing his job well, turning this Solo child into a pilot.

Ari smiled to Adra then turned down the hall. Adra could only assume that she was to follow the girl. She was led not to Tycho's office, as she'd expected, but instead to Wedge's. An exasperated sigh escaped her as she realized that under normal circumstances Tycho wouldn't have even gotten Wedge up. Unless he was being pressured into it or if he didn't want to deal with the person or persons involved. Colonel Celchu, from what Adra knew of him, wasn't a person to give in easily. It was with that thought in mind that Adra entered the office.

Ari saluted Wedge, who returned it with something like a fatherly smile on his face, and then he bade Ari a good night with the order to get some rest. Adra watched Ari walk sleepily off, then turned to Wedge.

"Well? Why am I here? Tycho said something about an Imperial General," she asked him, taking a seat in front of his desk. If he could afford to have Tycho wake her up, he could afford her not being formal.

Wedge didn't appear to mind the lack of salute, but a frown creased his face none-the-less. Then he spoke, his voice a bit tired.

"Why didn't you ever elaborate on your parents? We knew when you arrived after being knighted that you had Imperials for parents, but you didn't tell Iella that your father was General Tallon," Wedge paused for a minute, a look of something like self-shock and self-annoyance crossing him. "I can't believe I never connected you to him." He shook his head and Adra got the distinct impression that he was trying to figure out how he hadn't connected the general he had been fighting against in some skirmishes a few months back to one of the pilots he had up there to blindside a Star Destroyer.

Adra could care less what he was trying to figure out. She had told whoever asked that she was not General Tallon's daughter, no matter how many times she was questioned.

"I'm not his daughter," she whispered. She almost wished she hadn't said anything because to her it sounded more like a plea of acceptance than the sure-thing she'd been telling herself and others for the past ten years.

Though she wasn't looking at him, Adra could feel Wedge's surprise at her words rippling through the Force. It changed abruptly into confusion. Then Adra felt the tangles of a question beginning to form.

Before he could ask, she answered, "I was seven years old when I decided I hated the Empire. That was also the year my mother got the notion into her head that I should marry Garik Loran, that marvelous Imperial actor," Adra paused, looking over at Wedge, wondering if a sarcastic remark was on its way. The only thing she saw was a smile, so she continued. "Anyway, the General found a way to weasel me into the Imperial academy that year. The long and the short of it is that by the time I was nine, the General was just that to me. I still see him as nothing more than an enemy general that thinks I'm his daughter. I left Bastion that year with Yaddle, just a few days after I shot at the door he was behind then put the blaster to my own head."

The surprise Adra had felt in Wedge earlier had come back in double the strength. She glanced up at him now, seeing his jaw slightly open. Before he could voice his surprise in some comment or another, a stab of panic crossed Adra.

"Could you not repeat that, General? Please?" Even though she normally wouldn't beg, she very nearly did now. Wedge masked his surprise and immediately nodded.

"Of course," he replied. Then he frowned slightly, as if he couldn't exactly find a way to word it right. "Have you told Face? I don't mean as your commanding officer, Adra; I mean that in respect to the fact that I'm sure he'd like to know something about your past. Before being a Jedi, I mean."

Adra sighed. _Yes,_ she thought, _I probably should tell him that. I just don't like bringing it up._ At last she nodded to Wedge.

"No, I haven't," Wedge started to cut her off, but Adra continued, "Wait, Wedge, let me finish. I will tell him, I promise; I'll even do it today if you'd like, but I want to know why they're here first."

Wedge considered her for a minute then nodded as he stood. Without another word he led her down the hall a ways, at last stopping before Tycho's "office" door. Pressing the release on the panel, he stepped inside as it opened, Adra following him in.

General Tallon and his wife were already on their feet, the former talking in a mildly heated manner to Tycho. The Alderaanian was looking at the General with narrowed eyes. Adra didn't even bother listening to General Tallon's words; instead, she pulled out her lightsaber, walked up silently behind the General, and then activated the green blade centimeters under his chin. All talk stopped as the General registered what weapon was being held under his chin and then who was holding it. Adra held his eyes in a glare, watching him.

The General, however, seemed to find it all a joke.

"Hello there, Addy," he said. Adra's glower increased at her old semi-nickname. "Why don't you put that away before you hurt yourself?

Adra opened her mouth to reply, but Tycho broke in first, saying, "General Tallon, I would think you of all people would know that Adra- if she is, as you claim, your daughter- isn't one to joke around with a lightsaber."

Mentally Adra cursed Tycho. Wedge and General Tallon were both looking at her with different expressions and Adra was sure her mother was glaring just the same.

"Listen to the good Colonel, _father_," Adra spat out the last word, using it to cut more than anything. "He knows more about me than you do."

"You mean to say, Lieutenant, that when you left with Yaddle you never actually told your family?" Colonel Celchu's voice came across the void.

Adra looked over at Tycho, nodding, then deactivated her lightsaber. "You may have gotten that right, but you didn't get the second bit correct," she turned to glare at the General, scorn written all over her features. "He is not my father, and I've given up on calling them my family."

Shock, surprise and a million other things filled the Force, nearly sending Adra reeling. She looked up, her eyes oddly dark, and glared at each person in the room.

"Could you all just get a sithing hold on your emotions!" she exclaimed at last. Everyone looked at her in shock, then Wedge and Tycho nodded. They seemed to remember she was a Jedi in that moment, for both looked a bit embarrassed and mumbled something that sounded like 'Sorry, Adra'.

Adra continued to glare at them for a few more seconds, the looked over at the General and his wife. Her expression darkening still more, she kept one hand on her blaster, the other on her lightsaber.

"Alright then. Why the vong are you here on Coruscant?"

The General looked as if he were ready to tell her to shape up and quit being insubordinate, but then seemed to think better of it. He shook his head and sighed.

"Because after you left, mayhem in your wake, I might add, your mother and I actually sat down and talked about what you had come to tell us. We realized that you didn't actually have to come and tell us that you were going to be getting married, but you did. We don't know why, didn't know then and still don't know now, but you did. It seemed as if you almost were trying to give us another chance...or that's what your mother says," he spoke easily, quite out of his every day military insignia. Whatever he had been hoping to achieve by his little speech, however, backfired instantly.

Adra merely scowled at him, almost shaking with anger, as she fought to come up with a response. Finally, she did. "Right, so you just decide to fly to Coruscant and arrive here at midnight which, I might remind you, is a time when people usually sleep! By the emperor's bones, you couldn't have just found a hotel somewhere so that I could think of things to say to you when I'm awake, not when I'm half asleep and pissed because you woke me up?"

Dimly aware that Tycho had picked up his comm, Adra just stood there, trying to concentrate on the Force to let go of her anger. Anger at her parents because of their actions earlier the other day, angry at them for being such sithing Imperial koochoos. And most-importantly, at this moment, angry at them because they woke her up at midnight. Sure, they could make up a story, but that didn't mean she wouldn't marry Face. That was, undoubtedly, the only reason they'd actually decided to 'request' forgiveness. Lina Tallon sat down in one of the chairs positioned in front of Tycho's desk, the General standing behind her. Adra merely glared some more.

When she could finally not stand the silence any longer, she just threw up her hands and walked out into the hall. She made her way towards the docking bay, annoyance seething through her. Quickly she climbed up into the _Enigma_, put her helmet on, and powered away from Rogue headquarters.

* * * * *

By the time she got back to Wraith, she was too tired to walk to her room, so instead she went into the lounge. Not really caring if anyone else was up yet, she inspected the room, glad to know that it was at least empty. She grabbed one of the blankets that what crumpled at the end of one of the couches, kicked off her boots and plunked herself down under it. 

Adra curled her legs up under herself and rested her head on the arm of the sofa, pulling the comforter up around her. So what if she was falling asleep in the lounge. If people had a problem with it, they could take it up with her blaster. At least she hadn't gone to bed in Rogue lounge.

* * * * *

She woke up about six hours later- o seven hundred- to the sounds of someone moving in the hall. About to get up and stretch, she stopped as she realized everything around her. She had moved a bit, that was sure. Across the room Nicola sat talking quietly with Bror. At one table, the Tainer siblings were having a cup of caf- their morning tradition when time allowed. She rolled onto her back and at once found herself staring up at Face as he looked down, her head in his lap. He put down whatever the datapad was that he had been reading, a grin spreading over his face. Adra smiled back at him and was about to comment when Nicola's voice did instead.

"Well, look who finally woke up," she was in a better mood that usual this morning, that was for sure. Adra looked over at her friend, then closed her eyes again, still thoroughly exhausted. She had gone to bed at twenty-three hundred last night, had been woken up by her insane parents an hour later, had spent an hour at Rogue headquarters and then had come back to crash on a couch. "I went to get a drink at about one thirty last night and- to my surprise- found your _boyfriend_, Adra, coming out of your _room_. Care to offer us an explanation, because when I got here this morning, you were asleep in much the same position I see you in now."

Adra couldn't help smiling at her friend's words. They certainly explained who Tycho had chatted with on the comm last night. He probably knew she was going to be walking out in a few moments, thus deciding it would be a good idea for someone at Wraith to know she was coming back from Rogue and if she wasn't there within a half-hour to send a search party for a crashed X-Wing.

"Actually, if you really want an explanation," Adra began, opening her eyes again, "then I'll tell you. Good ol' insane Tycho commed me at midnight to get me to get my butt over to Rogue to have a little chat with my parents. If you've got any doubts about it, ask Wedge."

She was dimly aware that everyone in the room was listening with interest, and saw Nicola nod.

"I see," her friend finally said. "Oh well, we've got the day off so long as the Imps don't attack. Enjoy getting rested up then." And with that, Nicola went back to her previous discussion with Bror.


	4. Vaping Koochoos

**Chapter Four – Vaping Koochoos**

Adra was sitting in much the same spot as she had been when she woke up. The only thing was that it was now twenty-two hundred and she was staring quite blankly at the wall. Reaching next to her, she glanced down, hand grabbing at the edge of the comforter she had used the night before. Adra grabbed the corner more fully and wrapped it around herself, shivering slightly though it was not exactly cold. Why were parents such infinite koochoos? For all extensive reasons, why couldn't they just get out of their children's personal lives once said children reached the age of eighteen? Whatever their reasoning, it was all in vaping stupidity that they didn't.

Looking up as Nicola walked in, she gave her a slight smile. Nicola walked over to her friend and sat down next to her, shaking her head. Adra could've guessed this was coming, should've guessed it. Nicola sat silently for a moment then sighed.

"What's wrong, Adra?" Nicola asked her, sarcasm completely gone from the usual thread of her voice. "And don't play stupid with me because I know very well that you were up nearly all of last night and the day before that you got absolutely no sleep."

For not the first time, Adra very much wished that her friend didn't know her so well. By way of response she merely tugged the comforter closer around her. Adra heard Nicola give another sigh next to her.

"Alright, Adra, you don't have to talk about it, but at least go to bed. If you don't, I'll have that fiancé of yours come and make you."

Adra grinned at the last remark; if Nicola did 'ask' Face to come make her go to bed, he would either do that or the flyboy, as he called it, in him would dictate what he made of those words. Nicola seemed to get the same idea as Adra and the two of them started to laugh almost at once.

The dim lighting got sharply brighter, causing both Jedi to shield their eyes in shadow for a moment. As she blinked past the brightness, Adra searched through the Force to find out who was there. All of a nanosecond later she found the familiar presence of Bror and Face. Her eyes used to the new light, she looked over her shoulder towards the door. Both Face and Bror had their hands on their hips, eyes narrowed at the two women.

Nicola and Adra exchanged a look that was filled with obviously-fake fear and then burst out laughing once more. Obviously this wasn't the effect the other two had been anticipating and the Force suddenly held hints of their surprise. Adra grinned, attempting to stifle her laughter. Managing somewhat, she turned back to them, trying to think of something to say.

"And what, Force tell, have we done to so offend you two?" Adra finally asked. Next to her she could see Nicola grinning once more, her laughter gone from the air, yet still resounding through the Force.

Bror looked a bit upset, but spoke calmly. "I was looking for my wife, Adra."

Adra nodded then waved her hands dramatically as if she had just noticed Nicola next to her. Before she could say another word, both were having fits of laughter again. Bror didn't look impressed. He glanced over at Face once and the two nodded to each other. Adra raised an unimpressed eyebrow, watching them as they approached. Bror went around to sit on the arm of the couch next to Nicola while Face opted to take the space at the other end of the couch. He glanced over at the smiling-too-giddily Nicola and Adra, then looked over at Bror.

"I think they've been hitting the drinks again," he shook his head as he spoke.

Adra elbowed Face in the side, her expression sobering as she did so. He huffed indignantly for a second, then raised his eyebrows at her. She returned the look, adding an 'is there a problem' expression to it.

"What!" Face looked indignantly at her, trying yet failing to look innocent. Adra just shook her head, then looked over to Bror as he spoke.

"Well, if you and my wife went to get drunk, heads will roll," Bror glared at Adra. Nicola glanced up at him, a mixture between a warning glance and an 'oh really' look on her face. Adra didn't bother with either; she just jumped straight to sarcasm.

"Glad to know that that'll be your answer to everything tonight. Why the sith are you in such a fowl mood? Someone give you a soured drink?"

Nicola shook her head midway through Adra's comment. They actually had been having a nice talk, albeit a one-sided one, before those two had come in. Adra sighed and shook her head.

"No, your Imperial highnesses, we have not been hitting the drinks. I'm not an idiot; I know better than to let my best friend get drunk while she's pregnant," Adra said at last. She was quickly rewarded with a glare from Nicola and a slightly-relieved expression from Bror.

Her friend took that moment to stand up, her husband standing with her. Her face softened into a smile once more and she nodded in a good night to both Face and Adra. As she turned, Adra caught hint of a grin forming on the edges of her lips and quickly understood.

_Now, be good little pilots and don't stay up too late you two._ Nicola winked at Adra before allowing herself to be escorted off by Bror. Adra very nearly commented after her, but refrained from doing so, as it would most likely lead to a question of what Nicola had said. Not that she minded. A grin began on her face again as she looked over at Face.

"What?" She almost hadn't needed to ask. Face grinned a bit mischievously and that said enough to her. He stood, bowed and then offered her a hand, acting very stately. Laughing though she was, Adra took the proffered hand and was quickly pulled to her feet. A few minutes later and she was being led out of the lounge.

***

Eyes blinking open to unaccustomed surroundings, Adra pulled her chrono- currently somewhere on the floor- to her via the Force. She looked at it groggily for a moment then read it again. 0900. She shrugged mentally and allowed it to drift back to where it had come from. Her datapad met levitation next, coming to a stop above her. Quickly she grabbed the piece of technology out of the air, fiddling with some of the buttons on it. A smile creased her lips as she read the report for the day. So long as Wraith wasn't called away on some urgent mission, they had another free day. She rolled over onto her side ever-so-slightly and placed the datapad on the floor. As she returned to her original position, she felt an arm snake its way around her waist. Her smile increasing, she turned over some more, head coming to rest on Face's shoulder.

"What's the time then?" Face asked, still rather sleepily.

"Nine hundred, and Wraiths don't have any assignments today."

Face nodded and kissed her on the forehead. "Sounds good."

***

One standard hour later found Adra sitting in a lounge chair with a cup of steaming caf in her hands. Asyr and Nicola were on her left side, discussing ships rather half-heartedly. Nicola kept looking over at Adra as if she really just wanted Asyr to go talk with Tyria or Gaeriel or just anyone who wasn't named Nicola or Adra. Privately, Adra couldn't help agree with her on some respect, but for different reasons, she guessed. Like the fact that she didn't really want to listen to Asyr's rambling.

Nicola opened her mouth to say something that would no-doubt be a bit snappy when noise on the landing field caused everyone to look up from what they were doing. Adra quickly searched through the Force to see who was landing and paled. Quickly she stood up, leaving her hardly-touched caf on the table nearest her. She was suddenly very alert to her surroundings.

Her strides carried her to the exit of the building then out and on towards the ships that were landing. Sola's X-Wing was there, along with a TIE fighter. Adra was at the side of Sola's ship as the older woman jumped down.

_What the sith is going on?_ She asked a bit angrily through the Force.

_Hey, don't get mad at me Adra. Wedge just told me to bring him to Wraith base, that's all I know._ Sola replied.

Adra looked at the TIE, an expression of immense dislike stretching over her features. Why oh why couldn't the sithing General get it! He could understand the tactics of full-fledged war, but he couldn't get when people meant leave me alone? Cursing just about everything she could name, she walked back into the building, only being stopped by Nicola.

"What's up?" Her friend asked.

Adra gestured angrily at the TIE and then looked at Nicola. "What the sith do you think is up?"

Nicola nodded, understanding. Adra glared at the TIE a bit longer, then watched the person exiting it. She turned on her heel, walking through the halls of Wraith headquarters, edging past everyone that was heading towards the docking bay to see what was going on. At last making it to her room, she slammed the release as she entered then made sure it was locked. Even if that vaping General had come to Wraith base, he still wouldn't get to talk to her. 


	5. Get It Now?

**Chapter Five – Get It Now?**

Adra reached out through the Force, her mind probing at all those in the lounge. Tyria Tainer was standing by her brother and between the two of them Adra could sense apprehension, something like fear from Tyria and, in Kell's case, a mischief that she easily connected with explosives. Her Force-presence moving on, she found Ryok was heading in the direction of his science lab, his mind amazingly not on explosives. Elix and Cloud were off by a wall, the former was flooded with annoyance but the latter had a barrier erected firmly around his mind. In spite of herself, Adra smiled. Cloud had gone through a lot at the hands of his former Jedi Master, but he still retained his abilities. She almost wondered why he didn't just make himself another lightsaber. Sure the Council had ordered him not to, but if he wasn't part of the Order, they couldn't quite punish his lack of following the guidelines they'd laid down for him. He certainly wasn't bad with a lightsaber- excluding the Jade incident- or his Jedi abilities, but he could be better.

Mentally making a note to consult the Council about teaching Cloud Ritril some more, she continued on. Jade was actually out of her lair and was instead standing with Nicola and Bror. Adra completely skipped over the latter, instead offering a word to Jade. Even though her voice was traveling through the Force, she knew that the annoyance would ring in it clear enough.

_What the sith does that koochoo want?_ She was dimly aware of what she could 'hear' General Tallon saying.

_He wants to make amends. Face's been giving him a hard time for you._ Jade's reply came quickly and held no hint of annoyance or hesitation. If Jade had spoken that many words verbally, everyone would've been shocked.

Adra didn't reply verbally, instead giving Jade a 'smile' through the Force. Then she went on her way through the Force again and instead found Nicola. Nicola seemed to recognize her presence even as she gave a greeting and something like a hug through the Force was given, which Adra returned.

_You okay, Adra?_ Nicola's voice, while devoid of sarcasm and sarcastic comments, also held a hint of concern. It seemed like everyone was concerned about her these days. Why they came to the conclusion that something was wrong was utterly beyond her, but it was with a mixture of annoyance and that of feeling grateful that she took the sympathy. The sympathy? Was that what it was? No, concern for the well being of a fellow pilot. That was more correct.

_Yeah, I'm okay. Nicola..._ Adra felt herself trailing off even as she thought it. Nicola sent her reassurance through the Force and waited patiently for her to go on, not urging her into saying anything until she wanted to say it. Adra focused in on her thoughts, straightening them out before going on, knowing that her friend would wait out her silence.

_Nicola, what does he really want? I mean, he says he just wants to make it up and everything, but I know he doesn't approve of Face and me. If I start talking to him now, he's bound to think he's gained some sort of victory and now has some form of control over me. Next thing I know, he'll be filing with Wedge to order me back to Bastion. I can't do that and you know it. I'd end up with two dozen court martials on my head for not following orders._

Nicola smirked slightly and replied via the Force. _Hmm, let's see here. How about you ignore the koochoo. For one thing, he can't do anything to you since the Empire is technically illegal with the New Republic back in place. Secondly, do you really think that Wedge will order you back to Bastion? Let's see here, you're one of the NR's two main computer hackers, you're a Wraith, you're a sithin' good pilot, you're a Jedi. You really think Wedge'll let all the Republic's secrets go to Daala?_

Adra debated replying with a 'yes', but instead just let it be. _Alright, Nicola, I'll go with it for now. See you later._ Abruptly, she cut off the Force connection, her mind traveling over the others in the room. It hovered for a moment around Face as she felt the annoyance rise in him, then abruptly turned to the General's. The fact that he was making no attempt to stifle his emotions was enough for her to understand that he was going to be throwing a lot of stuff out in the air against whoever he could.

Quickly she withdrew into herself. She picked up her lightsaber from where it was resting on a shelf and put it on her belt. Within the next thirty seconds she was walking into the lounge. Just as she had seen in the Force, Face and General Tallon were standing all-but nose to nose, glaring at each other. Asyr looked over at her, a grin forming on the other Jedi's face, just as one also made its way to Gaeriel's.

Ignoring both of them, she nodded to Nicola in passing, then went over to where the two pilots stood glaring at each other. The General glanced over at her as she stopped next to them, facing both their profiles. Face glanced over to see what had caught the General's attention and in that moment, Adra had the green blade of her lightsaber humming between them. On instinct General Tallon stepped back, away from the humming blade. Face stared at it, eyes flicking to Adra every few seconds, then took a step back. Behind her, Adra could sense Elix and Cloud slipping into Ryok's lab. Beyond that, the Tainer duo moving up to stand near Nicola, Bror and Jade.

General Tallon was looking his daughter over, as if finally seeing her for the first time, in spite all his previous claims of having wanted her forgiveness. How could he claim to want forgiveness from a person he never knew? Anger began to seep up in Adra, but was stifled as she swept back into the Force. Both Face and General Tallon opened their mouths to speak, but Adra spoke first, effectively silencing them.

"I see we have another Baron Fel and Wedge Antilles problem here. However, since such is the case, I believe that, General, Face has the commanding rank in this situation. As he is leader of Wraith squadron and we are in Wraith headquarters, he pulls rank over a visiting Imperial General. Do you get where I'm going with this?"


	6. Distraction

**Chapter Six - Distraction**

Adra stood stock-still, debating her next move. She closed down the lightsaber after a tense moment and then returned it to her utility belt. The General had stepped back, gripping the chair arm as he fell away. He groped blindly back, settling in the chair.

"I cannot believe you, Adra. I can't believe you're actually serious about a vaping Rebel flyboy," the General's stern voice broke the silence. She didn't reward him with a verbal fixing of what his mind didn't want to believe; instead she just glared at him. Face's hand on her shoulder did little to stifle her annoyed anger, as rage was radiating off him quite clearly through the Force.

Even though her gaze remained level in hatred at the General, Adra could sense the glare Face was giving the man. The Imperial, it seemed, could care less.

"Not only a Rebel flyboy, Adra, but you couldn't have the sense to stay out of the line of one who is on Admiral Daala's most wanted lists? I mean to say-"

Adra had intended to let the man get a bit farther before she cracked and figuratively spit fire at him. That accusation was enough. He knew he could get to her by putting Face down and she was letting it, acting exactly as he predicted she would. She didn't bother thinking of the 'shouldn't haves', but just activated her lightsaber under his chin for a second time in five minutes.

"Yes, General Tallon, I didn't have the sense. Like I didn't have the sense to kill you when I had the chance, both when I was nine and then again last week. But you never seemed to think that way. So let me add to your lists of accusations. One of my best friends is on Daala's most wanted lists for the same reason as me: we've both deserted the Imps, myself at age nine, Nicola at age seventeen. One of my other friends was tortured on the sithing _Knight Hammer _for over a month-"

"And she should've been after breaking into the Admiral's files," the General interrupted. It took all of her Jedi control to let him keep his head. Tyria didn't deserve what she got, not in any way, shape or form.

"No, she shouldn't have. If I end up on the _Knight Hammer_, or any other Star Destroyer for that matter, I hope you remember the emotionless remarks you've placed on Tyria's head and then in turn remember the judgment you're 'excellency' has passed not only on Tyria Tainer but on Adra Tallon, no edit that, Adra Loran as well."

That left the General dumbfounded. From the look he wore in the split second it appeared, Adra could safely draw the conclusion that the General had not even though about that. Not that she actually cared. Adra deactivated her lightsaber once more then abruptly shook Face's hand off her shoulder. Before either the General or the Commander could get something past their lips, she was out the door.

Face shot a hard glare at General Tallon, then followed his fiancé out.

* * * * *

Adra stormed out of the room, her hands shaking slightly. Her first steps in the hall nearly brought her into a wall, such was the power of what hit her through the Force. The only thing remotely like that feeling was when Darth Maul and his apprentice had broken through the mind barriers on the _Knight Hammer_...but that hadn't been so mind numbing as this. Careful not to allow those in the lounge to hear her steps falter, she continued on, her bearings returning after a moment. 

It took her a few seconds, but then her mind was effectively mentally yelling at the Imperial General once more. If she hadn't left when she had, there wouldn't be a living General Tallon reporting back to Bastion. The fact that he said Tyria Tainer deserved what she got had been the last straw. Now only did he come to Coruscant to play his remarks against her, he then came to her base, the one place she called home, and played his remarks there. The fact that he had also pointed his finger, so to speak, at Face was enough to make her rethink what the Order would to in his case.

She slowed down as the lounge fell farther behind her and at once heard footsteps. She cast herself into the Force, looking around the entirety of Wraith squadron base. Cloud, Elix and Ryok were in the science lab, Jade was in her lair, Tyria was back in the computer room and Kell was digging out a bottle of lomin ale. 

Behind her, she heard the steps getting louder on the hallway floor, but shrugged it off as Nicola. When the familiar presence of her friend's mind didn't touch her, however, she searched the Force for the being behind her, not bothering to stop.

As she hit the release, Adra was acutely aware of the presence and who it was behind her. Face followed her into her room, hitting the release again as he cleared the door frame. Adra continued on the kitchenette and grabbed a glass, filling it with water. She downed the glass's contents quickly to douse her parched throat that had come about in the mysterious hall incident, and then receded to the room Face was standing in. Adra raised an unimpressed eyebrow at him, stopping five paces from his point by the door.

"What?" The silence was broken by Adra's harsh voice. She saw his shoulders slump slightly and a wave of something like remorse came through the Force from him. Guiltily she realized she had snapped at him, just as she'd snapped at General Tallon. Her eyes, no doubt darkened by anger, filled with a saddened twinge. She shouldn't have snapped at him, shouldn't have just unloaded her annoyance on him. Face hadn't done anything wrong.

Adra's shoulders slumped in a similar fashion to what Face's had done moments before. Unconsciously she reached out a hand to his silent form, nowhere near reaching him. Five seconds and three of Face's long strides later and she felt his hand take hers, pulling her closer to him, turning her around so he was behind her as he did so.

She took a deep breath, her annoyance ebbing away. Face wrapped his arms around her waist, holding her close. Adra put a hand over his, much happier in his presence than in that of General Tallon. Behind her, she heard him sigh, but didn't bother finding out what it was over.

"I'm sorry, I shouldn't have snapped at you," her voice came spilling out.

She felt Face nod but was already falling back into her own thoughts. Only a mutter from him made her come back to a listening situation. Immediately she felt a bit bad for not listening the entire time, especially after she'd lost her temper on him.

"Hmm?" Adra didn't actually feel like talking, but rather would like to know what he was saying.

Face didn't seem upset that she hadn't heard. "Never mind. I was just muttering about the many blaster bolts I would like in that man from my blaster."

She couldn't help laughing at his comments; honestly, though, she could relate. She was thinking half of how many ways she could fillet the General, and half of how many ways she _would_ fillet the General by lightsaber. Adra nodded in understanding. It wasn't as if they didn't have any equal terms in mind.

"You okay, Adra?" For some unknown reason, she heard concern laced in his voice.

She opened her mouth to respond, to assure him that she was indeed alright, but before even the first words had left her lips, a black plain of unconsciousness overtook her.


	7. The Truth

**Chapter Seven – The Truth**

Nicola staggered as a sudden presence slammed into her through the Force. With a gasp, she lurched forward, grasping for the back of the nearest chair. She felt Bror catch her elbow and steady her. With her husband to lean on, her free hand went to her abdomen. She dived into the Force, checking herself over, most specifically her child.

After a moment, her panic subsided, though she still felt weary. Bror's hand never left her elbow as he brought her to their room. After she was settled on the couch, she saw his eyes and their concern.

"Are you alright, Nicola?" His voice held the same concern as was in his eyes.

Nicola nodded, her focus swimming between being too bright and blackness. Her elbow rested on her knee as her forehead fell into her hand. Eyes closed, she worked on attempting to figure out just what had gone wrong. Tentatively she reached out in the Force again and came back with a startling bit of news. Two bits, in fact. The presences of Jori Daragon and Darth Maul were receding into the web of the Force. Putting two and two together was easy enough to lead her to the assumption that the Sith Lords had been the one with the attack on her child.

The other piece if information was just as shocking, if not more so. In her sweep of the Force, she had found not only the Sith Lords leaving, but that Adra was no longer conscious. The rest of the Jedi in Wraith Headquarters, however, were going around their business as if nothing had happened. And, Nicola thought dimly, to them nothing probably did.

The fact that Adra must've been affected by the Sith Lords' attack caused interest enough in Nicola for her to focus her energies on her friend. Due to the Jedi's sudden slip into unconsciousness, her mental shields had slipped as well. Feeling slightly guilty about taking advantage of her friend while she wasn't even conscious, she none-the-less pushed the feeling aside and continued her search through the Force. As abruptly as she had plunged into her search, she withdrew. It was with startled realization that Nicola knew the truth...the question was, did Adra have any clue?

A knock on the door accompanied with the door buzzer jolted her from her thoughts. Even as Bror stood to press the release, Nicola set out in the Force again. Face Loran was standing on the other side of the door.

As it slid back to show the pilot, she stood up, her hands falling to her sides. Face nodded to Bror as he stepped aside to allow Face entrance. Quickly his attention refocused to her. With a brief smile, he glanced once at Bror, then at Nicola again.

"Nicola, I need your help-"

Nicola raised a hand to cut him off, her facial features and tone devoid of sarcasm.  "Adra, right? She's unconscious, I know."

Face nodded and looked pleadingly at her. With a quick look at Bror, who nodded hesitantly, she followed Face towards the still-open door. Face led the way down the hall and towards Adra's room, his fingers nimbly punching in the access code, though Nicola knew it herself.

As the door slipped back, Face entered, Nicola following him quickly. She nodded to Face as he went to the kitchenette, presumably to get a drink. Nicola went over to kneel next to the couch, where Adra was lying. The fact that she wasn't sprawled on the floor, or other, confirmed her sense that Face had followed her here to talk over her father and was also there when she blacked out.

Calmness seeping through the Force and into Nicola, she placed a hand on her friend's forehead. She sent something like a jolt through the Force to Adra, monitoring her face as she did so. Within a moment from the removal of her hand, Adra's facial muscles bunched slightly, then released. Nicola sat back on her heels as her friend opened her eyes blearily.

"N-Nicola?" Adra's voice was hoarse, but clear all the same. Face appeared next to Nicola, holding out a glass to her. Tentatively Nicola took it and offered it to Adra, careful to make sure her friend didn't drop it.

While Adra drank the water, Nicola stood up, looking over at Face. Though he was Adra's fiancé, and though he deserved to know about Adra's little 'dilemma', she felt she'd better talk to Adra first. With a nod to the door, she sent Face the idea that he suddenly wanted to go to his office and read the reports for the day. Face complied by offering her a parting remark and a mumbled excuse of needing to check reports, but was then gone. Nicola pressed the release on the controls once more, then crossed back to Adra, who was sitting up carefully on the couch.

* * * * *

Though she didn't let it show on her face, Adra felt like she was going to throw up. When Nicola turned her back to get a glass of water for herself, presumably, she got up and made her way carefully to the 'fresher. All of seven seconds later the food that she'd managed down was making a journey back up. After throwing up her small breakfast, Adra sat on the floor of the 'fresher for a moment, forehead on the cool wall.  A minute later, she'd risen to brush her teeth and wash her mouth out.

Nicola was out in the living area waiting for her as she came out of the 'fresher. Just from the way Nicola was looking at her she guessed that her friend knew that truth. After all, Nicola was two months pregnant with her own child. Nicola got up from her seat and walked over to Adra as she grabbed at the back of a chair. In half-realization she felt Nicola patting her back soothingly.

"Welcome to what I've been going through for the past two months." Adra heard the small amount of sarcasm rigged into her friend's voice, but didn't even bother to respond to it. Right now she merely wanted to feel secure under her half year-older friend's protection. This was one of those occasions where she could say, without fear of sounding like a whimpering child, that she wanted her mother...or any sort of motherly figure.  For the moment, Nicola substituted just fine.

At last working up her words of reply, Adra launched them. "Yeah, well, you're actually married to your kid's parent. And he knows that you're pregnant."

Next to her, she heard Nicola laugh slightly before she led her to sit down on the couch. Nicola sat down next to her, releasing the elbow she had directed Adra with.

"Well let's see. You're engaged to your kid's parent and he doesn't know about it."

Adra scowled. "Yes, I know that. That's why I said it, Nicola." She paused, her scowl softening into what, she didn't know. She only knew that her face hardly ever held the expression she was sure it supported now. "But... Jees'm Nicola, how the sith am I supposed to tell him?"

As soon as the last words passed her lips, Adra realized what she was feeling. Fear. Fear that Face would suddenly desert her. Fear that she would never be able to get through with this. Fear that everything she had fortified herself with would be stripped away.

Nicola, however, seemed to want none of it. The expression Adra read on her face was one of something like 'don't go there, girlie'. "Well let's see here. You go up to him, drag him into a separate room, or of course you could tell him when he's only half awake, and then you say the magic words," Adra caught Nicola's grin. "And you'll never going to believe what those two words are." She paused for dramatic effect. "You say 'I'm pregnant'."

In spite of herself, Adra grinned and gave a small laugh. Then her expression grew a bit livelier as she continued on Nicola's thread of sarcasm. "Can I have him get drunk the night before, then tell him when he's got a hangover and is half-awake the next morning?"

That pulled a laugh from Nicola, just as Adra had hoped it might. If Nicola laughed, she would most definitely find it easier to do so as well.

"That works too," Nicola grinned.

* * * * *

Adra and Nicola walked into the lounge where a good portion of the squadron sat doing something. Adra watched as Nicola went to sit on the couch next to Bror, then looked over at Face. She took the few steps to come up behind him, then put a hand on his shoulder, grinning slightly.

"Hey Face..." Adra's voice trailed off.

Face looked up, his expression a bit confused and worried at the same time. "What?"

Before he could say more, Adra pulled him up and around the chair, all but dragging him off towards the door of the lounge. Face quickly put his datapad away and tossed a datacard to Tyria before he followed Adra. Glancing behind her, Adra saw Nicola grin, a knowing smile tucked under it. Ryok came up behind Nicola, obviously asking her what was up. Adra was pleased to find that her friend kept her mouth sealed. 

Adra led Face along the way to his office and hit the control panel. The door slid open and she 'escorted' him through, hitting the controls again after him. Face looked at Adra in question and at once she began to have her misgivings on telling him. How could she just tell him, like Nicola had said? Through the haze of her sudden, self-directed anger, she slumped in a chair by his desk.

"Adra, what's wrong?" Face's voice broke into the mists she'd surrounded herself with. Though it shouldn't have touched the nerve of self-directed anger, his words somehow did just that.

"You want to know what's wrong, Garik Loran? Is that what your problem is right now?" Adra snapped, her five foot five figure standing sharply from its point in the chair.

She could sense Face's initial drawing back at her sudden reaction, his worried uncertainty wrapping his annoyance and anger in a blanket, sufficiently smothering it. Face had the uncanny ability to read everything about her moods, whether it was a smiling remark after a dogfight or if it was some issue about her personal life. He walked towards her, moving carefully around the chair she had slumped in for all of a nanosecond. Adra turned away from him, her mind focused solely on not allowing her panic and uncertainties to show on her face.

Behind her, she felt the presence of her fiancé getting closer. After all of a moment Adra felt his arms wrap around her waist. While she privately wished she could just be agreeable to Face for once, she scolded herself mentally for not being able to keep a tight rein on her emotions.

"Yes, that is my problem," Face's voice broke in on her thoughts, a calm voice anchoring into the internal storm. Adra released a silent sigh, relaxing in his embrace at the whisper in her ear. "It's my problem because you were blacked out, then you were perfectly happy when you dragged me in here and all of two seconds after, you had a look to kill on your face."

While contemplating how the sith she could even tell Face this, the other part of her mind was nagging at her, telling her it was his fault, after all, that she was faced with this predicament. Though she had tried not to let any emotion seep onto her face, she scolded herself mentally as she felt a tear roll down her cheek. As the tear dropped from her cheek to Face's overlapped hands, she felt concern rushing off him. She really needed to stop leaving him in the dark about everything going on with her; she knew she never should've done so in the first place, but it just soothed her nerves to know that Face wasn't going to worry about it just as much. The stress from being a squadron commander capped with how her parents had treated them a few days ago would be enough stress for anyone.

Face tightened his arms slightly as she bent her head to catch it in her hands. She could feel him freeing a hand from around her waist, instead bringing it up to the blue-gray material of Adra's tank top, rubbing her back.

She turned around, not moving other than to rotate so she might see Face's eyes. He offered a anxious yet comforting smile, his eyes dancing with a protective worry.

"Face..." she broke off after she said his name, not really sure where she wanted to say, how she would say it. Face nodded to her carefully, waiting her out as she collected her thoughts. Adra closed her eyes, her thoughts on this subject reeling around in her mind so fast she could hardly grasp them. Finally she slowed the emotional swirl around and reviewed what she could.

Her eyes flicked open, her head hanging slightly, as she took a deep breath. "Face...I'm pregnant."

As quickly as she had said it a bout of worry crossed her mind. She stopped listening to the emotions running through the Force, just waited for some outburst of anger or shock that was inevitably to come. One of her hands rose to rub her downcast face and clear her eyes of the tears gathering in them. Face's hand under her chin lifted her gaze to his.

"Are you serious?" Face, if anything, looked excited.

Completely thrown back by his facial expression, Adra stood still for a few heartbeats then nodded slowly. Adra found herself being quickly squeezed into a hug. The response had been completely outside what she had expected, but she was glad for it none-the-less. She felt Face's grip releasing slowly and glanced up to find him looking down at her. He still looked jubilant...goofily so. Face rested his forehead against hers and Adra grasped at his emotions in the Force again. Happiness, excitement, a slight bit of worry and no doubt concern all came spilling off.

"Adra... I know we didn't plan this, but I promise I'll stay by your side until the end," his voice was filled with the loving concern she'd sensed.

Adra closed her eyes, her expression thoughtful. She nodded in thanks to Face's words, but then a horrible thought hit her. From one predicament to the next, she thought wryly. The fact that Face wasn't absolutely flipping on her was a good thing though.

"Face, does this mean I can't fly?" She was unconsciously aware of the worry laced into her voice.

Face smiled as he directed her to the couch, but Adra could sense that he wasn't sure through the Force. Wasn't sure he was going to let her touch any sort of craft that wasn't simulated for a good ten months. As he opened his mouth to speak, Adra braced herself for the worst, leaning on the arm of the couch as if it was some sort of stronghold that could keep her from reeling out the nearest viewport when the words were spoken. Adra heard Face sigh.

"No, you can still fly, but six months from now I'll go to General Antilles if you don't give it up for a bit."

Adra opened her mouth to say something, her temper rising a bit, but then shut it again. In all truth, he was being reasonable. So she'd be laid off for four or five months. She could still fly simulators in those months, even if she would be receiving glares from her husband when she did.

"Who...who are you going to tell?" Adra finally found the voice to ask.

Face contemplated for a moment, his brow furrowed with the effort. "I think it's only a reasonable assumption to be made that I should tell the squadron, considering the fact that the Jedi will have you figured out soon enough and no doubt will tell everyone else. Other than that, Wedge should know."

Adra paled at the thought of telling the entirety of the squadron, shaking her head. "The Jedi will only figure it out of I leave my guard down." Face began to speak, but Adra plowed on. "Nicola already knows, if that makes you feel any better, and I'll tell Tyria. That's only fair as she and I work together. She'll probably demand I get away from the computers no less, for sake of worrying about me getting a mood swing and murdering one of them."

As she finished speaking, Face nodded. He used an arm to pull Adra closer to him on the couch and she rested her head on his shoulder. Quietly she let out another sigh, her eyes falling closed as she did so. Immediately she felt more anxiouty coming from Face. Adra opened her eyes again, raising an eyebrow.

"Face, do you honestly think I've been holding out on telling you? It's not like I'm three months pregnant."

A smile played over her fiancé's face and then he stood up, taking one of Adra's hands and pulling her up with him. Adra allowed herself to be pulled up, her bare feet meeting the floor again. As soon as she found her feet, she looked over at Face who was still watching her. He pulled her closer, his hand releasing hers to accompany his other as they framed her face. Next instant his mouth had claimed hers, one of his arms now around her waist and the other holding her back. Adra gasped silently and then the couple seized the initiative to deepen the kiss. Adra's hands found a way to free themselves from the embrace and just as quickly as they had released themselves, they were linking behind Face's neck. Only when the need for air broke in on them did they break the kiss, though they remained in each other's embrace. Once more Adra felt Face's forehead leaning against her own.

"I know that, Adra, I know that."


	8. Not Your Average Targeter

**Chapter Eight – Not Your Average Targeter**

Kell glowered at the device he'd planted next to the wall outside Face's office.  Without it, nothing could be heard.  With it, soft mutterings could be heard.  Not much of an improvement.  Silently he cursed Face and Adra for talking so quietly after Adra's snappy outburst.  Behind him, he could hear Ryok and Cloud bouncing on the balls of their feet with anticipation.  Kell's glower deepened as the voices extinguished.

A sudden "Are you serious?" came through loud and clear.  Immediately Kell wished he could've heard what Adra had said that had caused Face's reaction to be as it had been.  Silently he fidgeted with the device, wondering if the equipment was faulty.  It certainly had been much easier to hear during Face's proposal.  Another few moments of silence came, in which the only thing Kell thought he could make out was 'didn't plan this, but'.  As he scowled at the contraption some more, he heard Ryok give a sigh.  All of a sudden, Adra's voice was able to be heard, as if she'd moved closer to the wall they were on the other side of.

"Face, do you honestly think I've been holding out on telling you? It's not like I'm three months pregnant."

He nearly dropped the device in shock.  A very slow, _very_ mischievous grin began to spread on his face as he made out what had to have been sarcasm in the last bit.  So there was something Adra wasn't telling everyone, eh?  Well, there would be no secrets between the Wraiths when he got done with it.

* * * * *

Adra kissed Face's cheek before speaking, her voice hardly more than a whisper.  "Thank you for understanding."

Face returned the kiss, and then led her towards the door.  Before he hit the controls, he looked at Adra again.  Adra felt a bit of tension and trepidation rise in her, but found that it wasn't necessary for her to worry.

"Just one more question, Adra, okay?"  Adra nodded quickly to him, eyes never leaving his face.  "How long do I have to get used to the idea of being a father?"

Adra laughed openly, playfully swatting him on the arm.  Then she hit the controls to the door as she answered.  "Oh, you're safe for another eight months and a week or so."

She saw Face flash a grin, but was out the door before he could reply.  She walked towards the lounge, Face following her.  Adra spotted Nicola standing at the door, an inquiring look on her face.  Adra flashed her a grin in similar fashion to one Face had just sent out and Nicola grinned back. Her friend stepped aside as Adra arrived at the door, but Adra quickly reached to hug her.

"Thank you," she said softly into Nicola's ear before pulling away.  Nicola nodded to Adra then led the way to a couch in the lounge.  Face sat down next to Adra, wrapping an arm around her shoulders.  Her hand reached up to cover his as she rested her head on his shoulder.  At this point, Kell, Cloud and Ryok stalked into the room.  Adra watched in semi-interest as Cloud and Ryok sat down in chairs by the bar, then with a bit more interest as Kell crossed the room to stand in front of Face and her.

The pilot stood there, hands on his hips, with something like a disapproving expression on his face.  Of course, Adra realized as Kell spoke, disapproving probably was an understatement.

"Alright Adra, I've got a bone to pick with you.  Care to enlighten us?  I'm sure the rest of the squadron would love to know whatever Imperial secrets you told Face," Kell's face darkened.  Adra saw Cloud playing with a small device on the table and immediately understood.

Rather than grace the eavesdropping Kell with an answer, she stood up and allowed her right fist a meeting with his gut.  As he doubled over, gasping, she elbowed his shoulder and kicked his feet out from under him.  As Kell gasped in air, Adra used the Force to keep him on the ground.  Behind her, she felt the shock radiating in streams off both Cloud and Ryok.

"Actually, Kell, I've given all my Imperial secrets, as you call them, over to Iella.  Before you go accusing me of keeping Imperial knowledge from you by whatever you heard in your eavesdropping, I'd suggest you be a little more of a detective.  Oh, and another thing.  Don't forget that my best friend is Targeter next time.  Got it?"

Adra watched as Kell managed a nod, and then let him up.  She turned around to look back at Face to see him holding a slightly concerned expression at bay.  At once she knew it was not aimed for Kell, but rather for her sudden physical exertion.  Nicola was standing behind Face with a hand over her mouth in shock.  Adra couldn't help grinning at their expressions.

"Nicola, are you okay?" She asked her friend, all innocence.  Nicola grinned broadly at Adra, her hand dropping from her mouth to her side.

"Yep, I'm fine.  So, where'd you manage to bangle those moves from, Adra?  Anyone I know?" Nicola asked with a grin.

Adra pretended to contemplate for a minute, then grinned right back.  "Why yes, actually. She used to go by the name of Inyri, but I believe she goes by Targeter now.  The first one wasn't hers though, I learned that one from an old...acquaintance by the name of Toviel Ail'man.  It was reintroduced to me by a wonderful Yuuzhan Vong Goddess called Yun-Harla.  Have you heard of any of them?"

By now she had Cloud, Ryok, Gaeriel and Nicola laughing.  Nicola pretended to be thinking, just as Adra had done, but came to her conclusion much quicker.  "Why yes, I believe I've had the pleasure of meeting a few of the people you've mentioned."

She and Adra exchanged another grin before Adra felt the Force presence coming off Kell shift.  Quickly she spun about, just as Kell launched into an attempted attack of tackling her.  Adra's left foot whipped around to connect with the point her fist had earlier knocked the air from.  Kell met the floor once more as Adra flipped her braided hair over her shoulder.  Tyria looked up from her table and shook her head at Adra.

"Was that really necessary?" She asked her hacking partner.

Adra glanced at Tyria, raising an eyebrow, her temper beginning to rise.  "It was just as necessary as his assumptions of my withholding Imperial information and then accusing me of it.  I'll leave you to weigh the differences."

Quickly as she had departed from the couch, Adra moved back to sit where she had been before Kell had found the need to provoke her into making him pay for it.  Face raised an eyebrow, waiting for her to comment, it seemed.  She shrugged in a silent reply and instead rested her head on Face's shoulder once more.  She heard a slight laugh escape him, but didn't bother making note of what it was to.  Through the corner of her eye, Adra caught sight of Nicola kicking Kell's prone form out of the way and then crossing over to sit with Bror.  The two bent their heads together, Nicola obviously telling Bror something she didn't feel the need to enlighten the rest of the group to.  When Bror's eyes shot up from resting on his wife's face to instead search her own, Adra would've bet all the riches she ever had that she knew the subject of the conversation.


	9. Strike for the TIE

**Chapter Nine – Strike for the TIE**

Adra and Nicola looked up exasperatedly between Gaeriel and Asyr. Gaeriel had just finished, for the most part, complaining about getting 'fat', Asyr chipping in her own complaint. Adra glanced at Nicola, raising her eyebrow as she did so. Nicola stood up, glaring between the politician and the talkative pilot.

"Neither of you are fat, honestly. If anyone in this squadron is, it's me," Nicola plainly stated. Unconsciously, it seemed, Gaeriel and Asyr looked pointedly at her stomach.

Adra, still sitting on the end of the couch, feigned annoyed sadness in her voice. "Nicola, I don't need you to remind me of what I'm going to look like."

Asyr and Gaeriel both blinked at Adra, wondering if she were talking about some time in the near future. Nicola looked back over at Adra and the latter grinned. Nicola grinned back at her and then looked at Gaeriel and Asyr. The two raised an eyebrow a piece, yet seemed to be more accepting to the upright accusation of Nicola being more 'fat' than anyone else.

"Adra, shut up. I'm already looking like it," Nicola told her friend.

Adra smiled slightly as Gaeriel and Asyr's expressions returned to something like confusion. Glad to know that she and her friend had successfully duped a politician, she grinned. "That's life, my friend." She patted Nicola's arm as she said it.

Nicola scowled slightly while answering. "Life isn't fair." A grin appeared in the scowl's place. "So logically I'm going to turn these comments right around in your face in a few months, m'dear."

At this point, Gaeriel's face suddenly cleared, her jaw dropping very slightly as her eyes widened. Asyr scowled deeply, and then stalked off to find a conversation she wouldn't have to decipher. Adra, meanwhile, was glaring pointedly at Nicola. "And then, when we're all slim and petite again, we can spar this debate off."

Nicola smiled and nodded. "But of course!"

Adra felt her face lighten in a smile. "There's a way to do things." Her smile deepened as she glanced around the room. "So when Antilles starts annoying me, I'll make sure I have a chance to spar with him and his limited lightsaber knowledge."

Glancing up, Adra spotted Face over Gaeriel's shoulder. As their eyes met, Face raised an eyebrow. Adra smiled slightly, the desire to be sarcastic taking over. "What are you raising your eyebrow at? If I'm not going to be allowed to fly after sith knows how long, then I'm going to have a lot of fun when I can beat people up again."

Most of the present Wraith's faces clouded with confusion at the first comment before abruptly clearing with small grins at her second. All but Kell rolled their eyes at her 'beating people up' comment, though they knew it was true. A lazily slow smile crept up Adra's face as she saw Kell wincing. Quickly, she offered the demolitions expert a sardonic smile.

"Yes, especially at you, Kell. I somehow get the feeling that you and your demolition gang are going to be...should we say...annoying?"

Before Kell could comment, Elix jumped up and away from Kell. "I just want to make this known right now: I'm _not_ with him!" Adra raised an eyebrow at the pilot. He gulped and backed away behind Cloud.

Kell was rolling his eyes. "Great, now it's four and two instead of five and one."

Adra glanced at Cloud, but spoke to Kell. "Explain, Tainer." Cloud looked between Kell's sardonic smile to Adra's angry glare. The mechanic backed slowly away from the two, carefully moving as though if he moved too quickly they'd pounce like tusk-cats.

"Alright; I thought we had five insane males in Wraith, not four. Myself, Face, Cloud, Elix and Ryok being the insane ones, and Bror being the sane one. Apparently Elix has decided to change sides on us," Kell said, not glancing away from Adra's face more than to take a quick look at Cloud.

Adra wasn't bothering to watch Kell, however. Instead she had her attention fixed on Cloud. On Cloud...and Tyria Tainer. Tyria had stopped Cloud from running to any other room and Cloud was glancing between the two Tainers. Elix's voice broke her thought.

"No, I just don't fancy getting Adra's fist in my stomach as you did, Kell."

She couldn't help grinning at that. About to reply, she snapped her mouth shut, feeling a familiar presence coming closer in the Force. The sounds of an X-Wing on the hanger greeted her ears, but she listened to Ryok and Kell instead.

"I fancy going to my lab and creating a new illegal detonator to black market," he seemed to be replying to Elix's comment.

Kell perked up, beaming. "I'll help!"

Adra didn't even bother stopping the explosives experts. The angry form of Vana Sage standing in the lounge's doorway was sufficient in stopping her. The Jedi was muttering very darkly, glaring at Ryok and Kell as they darted towards the lab- _her_ lab.

"I poured my own credits into that lab and this is what it's put to use as?! FACE LORAN!" Vana's first words were enough to show her displeasure. 

Face looked up quickly. "Nice to see you again too, Vana. What now?"

Vana brushed off his comments, glaring at him. "Either you find a way to get Ryok to use that lab properly or I'm going to find a Supe to drag that part of you headquarters out of it."

From his expression, Adra could tell her fiancé wasn't really worried about Vana's threat. Just from her time in Wraith squadron, most of its members knew that Vana didn't revert to following up on major threats like the one she'd just made.

"May I remind you, Vana, that you are the one who transferred out of Wraith instead of staying when the order came from the wonderful High Command, meaning you can't demand that I make Ryok do anything."

Slightly startled by the sight of _Right To Rule_ coming over the horizon, Adra blinked. Vana hadn't been joking. Quickly she looked towards the scientist to see her putting away her comm. "No, but because I was the one who funded the creation of it, I can do anything with it." At her words, Adra saw Face roll his eyes.

It was Nicola that distracted her by standing up abruptly, catching her eye. Adra herself stood and walked to her friend. _Plans, Fighter Girl?_ Nicola nodded.

_You take Face, I'll take Vana. I really don't want to have to hurt them, but if they insist on this squabble, I will._ Nicola explained briefly, but the images accompanying her words were sufficient.

Adra raised an eyebrow. _I'll take Face if you want, but I think it's going to be Vana who's taking Ryok. _She nodded after Vana as she stalked after Ryok and Kell into her lab. All of five minutes later a scream was heard from the lab. The pain of another radiated through the Force, the sounds of durasteel being ripped from durasteel meeting the air. There was a crackling hiss identifying what could only be wires being pulled from their sockets.

Nicola darted out of the room. She was gone all of two seconds before she came back in, half-dragging Vana. Adra glanced at the Jedi's face, slightly surprised to find Vana looked extremely pleased with herself.

"Vana Sage! You're as bad as Kell!" Nicola was yelling.

Vana smiled and Adra winced, knowing what words would be coming. "And proud of it, Fighter Girl, and proud of it."

"I wouldn't be. You know what I do to people like Kell?" Adra had heard that one before. Heard it more than once, in fact. Without waiting to see the former-Wraith's reply, she walked into the lab. As she entered the ruins, her eyes roaming over the panels on the floor. As she saw the hissing wires, Adra let out a string of curses that would've made even Han Solo blush. She suspected in her subconscious that Jaina might've been highly pleased with them, but didn't bother to contemplate. Adra hadn't even noticed that Nicola had come in behind her. Ryok couldn't be seen, but Kell was hurriedly leaving the room. Adra dimly heard Nicola add a few curses to the end of her own string.

_What the sith did she do to him? _Without asking who, Adra knew Nicola meant Ryok.

But she could care less about finding and aiding Ryok right now. Her feet carried her instead to the cackling wires. _No, it's not what she did to him. Two black eyes and broken ribs can be fixed. It's what she did to the lab! She pulled the cables out of the walls! _As she picked up the middle of a green-covered wire, she let out a scream both aloud and in the Force. _AND SHE PULLED THE COMPUTER CABLES!_

She was on her feet instantly, running in to the computer room. One look at the monitors and lack of green and orange lights told her the truth. Adra turned tail on the excruciating sight to return to the wires in the science lab. Nicola was relaying the information to Tyria. Quietly, Adra spoke four words: "That pilot is dead."

Tyria came running into the science lab, presumably to aid Adra. Adra felt Vana depart, but didn't care. She held some of the pieces of green computer cables in her hands, whimpering. Nicola's voice went through the Force once more to request Bror aid Ryok. Unconsciously, she felt Bror's Force presence moving off to fulfill the request. The pilot in question was hiding in a closet. Tyria took one of the wires from Adra's hands, a look to kill evolving on her face.

Adra was one step ahead of her. She didn't know how, but her feet were carrying her towards the hanger bay, her mind plotting ways to murder Vana Sage as she went. She started for her X-Wing, before she reconsidered. Quickly she jumped into General Tallon's TIE Interceptor that had been left on the docking bay. The fighter was off the docking bay a moment later. Adra caught sight of Tyria jumping into a TIE that was left over from Wraith's Hawkbat days, powering the thing up to come to her wing. Her scanners registered quite easily that Vana was flying towards Rogue base. Vanguard was a bit beyond that. At this point, she honestly didn't care if she received a court martial for this.

The TIE Interceptor was nearing the X-Wing with increasing speed, Tyria's TIE right on her wing for cover. Quickly, Adra fired her lasers at Vana's dancing X-Wing. Through the Force, she saw Nicola roll her eyes. Not really caring, she began tapping into the Interceptor's systems. A grin spread over her face as she punched in a code, allowing the TIE to switch over to the new guns.

Without realizing she was talking allowed, Adra spoke. "Hope you don't mind big booms, Vana." With the pulse reflex of her index finger, the missiles fired, hitting Vana's X-Wing square on a port wing. The Force was telling her that Nicola was debating on putting a hole in her TIE fighter, but she was beyond giving it thought. She switched back to lasers, firing at the other wings of the spiraling X-Wing.

Over the open comm, Adra heard Nicola's voice. "Face, please don't kill me for this." A second before she did it, Adra knew what Nicola was on about. With a muttered curse, she realized she'd stayed in one place a second too long. The laser fire hitting one of her solar panels confirmed it. Adra somehow maneuvered the spinning craft to a somewhat-decent landing in the field below.

In the wreckage of Vana's X-Wing, a figure, blue lightsaber drawn, was making her way towards Adra and her TIE. Adra was out and on the ground within the second, her lightsaber jumping to her hand. Through the Force, she heard Nicola reprimanding her. _Don't curse me, young lady, thank me. Do you have any idea what you could've done to your child with this nonsense?_ Nicola took long enough talking that her A-Wing had landed.

_What? I wasn't involved in any physically straining activity...thought I may be very soon._ Adra's lightsaber flashed on as she spoke, her trained eyes locked on Vana's movements.

Nicola seemed to sigh. _My point exactly._Abruptly her friend switched to talking to Vana. _If you want to get out of here, take my A-Wing and fly like mad to Rogue or Vanguard. I'll knock some sense into Adra's brain._

Though she very much doubted Nicola could do that, though she would try, Adra kept her gaze level with Vana's. The other Jedi was glancing between the A-Wing and Adra, seeming to be wondering if she could make it to the craft before Adra herself.

Adra saw Nicola grit her teeth, then heard her voice. _Just get the sith out of here, Vana! Right now the only reason I'm protecting your ass is because I don't want to see my friend turn into a murderer._

Watching the scene before her, the beams of blue and green flickering across her vision, Adra stood undecided. She could sense both Nicola and Vana tensing, anticipating her attack, but instead she abruptly deactivated her lightsaber. Vana's confusion was evident as she spoke through the Force.

_What that sith is she doing?_ The question must've been aimed at Nicola, for it was Nicola who answered.

_I don't know, and I'm going to find out. Are you sane now, Adra?_

Adra looked between the two other Jedi, her face neutral behind the Jedi mask_.  I will never be sane, Nicola. But I am beginning to see why Jade prefers that lair of hers and the silence that comes with it. _Before either could reply, Adra turned abruptly on her heel, just as abruptly as she had turned her lightsaber off. Quickly, she began the trek to Wraith headquarters but didn't get very far as Vana's voice came pouring into the Force.

_Stang__! That's even worse! I'm getting back to base._

Nicola had started after Adra. _Shut up, Vana.__ Now get out of here. _Nicola switched abruptly to yelling as Vana retreated to her own base.

"ADRA LORAN!" Adra didn't have to look behind her to know that Nicola was stalking after like an angry tusk-cat. Honestly though? She couldn't care less. Adra didn't look over her shoulder; she just kept walking.

Nicola wasn't in the mood to be ignored, it seemed. She caught up with Adra quickly and grabbed a shoulder to pull her around. Adra allowed herself to come around to face Nicola. Not saying a word, she raised an eyebrow.

"Are you back to the world of the living yet? Or, more correctly, to the Adra that I _know_?" Nicola asked her tentatively. Adra shrugged, moving quickly from Nicola's grip. Her feet whirled her around and she continued on towards Wraith headquarters.

Behind her, she felt the boiling emotions that were Nicola. Her friend caught her again. This time she didn't bother saying a word, but instead just slapped Adra across the face. Adra stood there calmly, waiting for Nicola to either be done or to finish up with her attempts of returning her to normality. It appeared that Nicola was not going to continue slapping her silly, but she certainly wasn't going to let her pass.

"Alright Adra, you've got two options. You can either go back to being the good old Adra we all know, the one who's engaged to Face, expecting a baby and who is my friend, or we can stand out here all day until you do go back to that normal Adra instead of little miss I-wanna-go-into-hiding-because-I'm-a-wimp."

As if on cue, Adra felt a smile begin to creep along her face. "Hmm...wimp..." Nicola looked at her tentatively, waiting for her to continue. Her smile broadened. "No, I believe the only wimp that was ever present here in the last half hour is Vana Sage."

Adra both heard and saw Nicola sight with relief at what must've been her words. There was no way she could stay out of her sarcastic, 'normal' mode for any period of extended time. Nicola smiled as she spoke. "So Adra Loran _does_ exist; I was starting to wonder."

Rewarding her friend a smile, Adra nodded. "Yes and unfortunately for you, Adra Loran also will have to pay you back for your little 'sanity-slap' there, Afyon."

She saw her friend's sarcastic smile and at once knew the jist of the response. Who didn't, for sith's sake? No matter. "I don't think so, Loran," Nicola began. "Sure you can _try_, but it doesn't mean you'll succeed."

No verbal reply was necessary. Adra merely delivered a Force 'sanity-slap' to Nicola's face and then turned tail to run the seven or so kilometers back to base. She glanced over her shoulder to see Nicola rolling her eyes, then her friend set off to her A-Wing. No doubt Nicola would beat her back to base. But she couldn't give it a care in the universe.


	10. Two More for the Count

**Chapter Ten – Two More for the Count**

Adra walked into Wraith base maybe fifteen standard minutes later, her breathing not showing the physical exercise she'd just carried out: running the seven and a half kilometers back to base. She walked past the lounge, not bothering to drop in a 'hello' to Nicola. Instead she sent her a greeting through the Force and went off to her room.

After Adra had taken a shower and put on a clean jumpsuit, she went to the room she'd previously passed. A quick look around it told her that the person she needed was not present. Given the number of places the said person might actually be, Adra knew immediately where to go. She silently exited the way she'd entered and walked instead to the computer room. As she'd suspected, Tyria Tainer was half-emerged under a computer panel. With a small smile, Adra went to sit next to her friend.

Tyria's hand emerged, groping around for another wire. Adra hastily picked one up and handed it to her. Tyria's fingers closed around the offered piece and paused for a few seconds before she pulled it to where she needed it. Adra waited a few minutes then broke the silence.

"You fly a TIE nicely," she said, unable to think of anything else to grace the air with. "I'd say better than you fly an X-Wing, at any rate."

Through the Force, she felt Tyria smile. Then the hacker emerged from her hidey-hole to look at Adra. "I see. So now that you're complimenting me, Tallon, what do you want me to do for you?"

Adra gave a mental groan. In truth, she hadn't even thought of that. No, she wanted to start a conversation the easy way... After all, she was going to have to tell Tyria sometime. Since the news of her being engaged to Face hadn't quite clicked yet, however, Adra was hesitant. Blocking out the wavering ideals from her head, she decided to just go with being direct.

"Alright, here's the deal Tyria. I'm not asking for favors right now, other than you listening. You already know, but I'm not sure you've comprehended, that I'm engaged to Face, yes?" Adra paused briefly, then answered her own question. "Good. Well, here's the next bit of news, in case that much didn't register. I'm pregnant, so if you make a suggestion to me and I snap, don't take it personally."

Tyria had disappeared back into her hidey-hole while Adra had been talking. At the words 'I'm pregnant,' a startled "What?" had come floating out from the workspace, accompanied by a thud as Tyria's head jerked upwards and hit the durasteel, and then a few muttered curses came out. The blonde woman's head reappeared again as Tyria slid back out from underneath the work area.

"Did you just say what I thought you said, Adra?"

Adra carefully nodded, wondering if she could've done a worse job of telling her friend. "Yes, I'm pretty sure you did."

Her expression unreadable, Tyria nodded. "Congratulations." She disappeared back into the hidey-hole. "Could you please hand me the blue wire?"

Happy to comply, Adra picked up the blue wire and gave it to Tyria's waiting hand. The process continued in silence, with an occasional curse from Tyria and occasional offerings of help from Adra. It wasn't until well past midnight that the fuzzy screens had begun working again and the green and orange lights on the computers themselves turned back on. With a satisfied smile, Adra tapped Tyria's knee.

"You fixed it, Circuitry Girl." She heard Tyria give a small whoop of glee and then she shimmied out to inspect her work. Adra stood, feeling extremely tired, and walked off to bed.

* * * * *

Wedge Antilles stood stock-still, shocked at the sight of Adra Tallon and Face Loran standing before him. He hadn't, to his knowledge, sent out a request to speak with the pilots, nor had he asked Face to come over for any reason. The fact that they seemed to be coming on social terms sparked his interest, yet put up his guard. What were those two up to now?

After Adra and Face had saluted, which he returned, he gestured openly to the chairs in front of his desk. As the pair sat down, he followed suit, getting quite comfortable in his chair once again. About to say something to the two, he caught sight of Ari Solo walking down the hall, humming softly. A moment later, Wes Janson followed, doing an overdramatic impression of silently stalking after her.

"Janson!" Wes halted mid-stalk. Ari must've looked around at him because he at once settled back off the toes of his feet, turning his head to glare at Wedge. He continued. "She's a Jedi, and a Solo at that. You won't be able to sneak up on her."

Wes glared at him for a few more seconds then scowled, causing Wedge to grin. It was almost too bad he had to stop Wes's fun. Almost. The thought of Celtic Solo's double-ended lightsaber whipping around to hiss at his throat stopped him from allowing the veteran pilot to continue. Janson sighed and seemed to give in, for he walked off in the opposite direction, shoulders slumped. _He'll be back,_ Wedge thought to himself.

"Wedge."

Adra's voice caused him to look over to where she had been sitting. He looked back to the door controls where she was cuing it shut. She raised an eyebrow at him and he suddenly got the impression that they weren't here to pay a social call or to throw jokes around. Unconsciously, Wedge felt the color rise to his cheeks.

The sarcastic opportunity, however, was too good to pass up. "Adra," he replied, in the same tone.

Immediately he knew that he shouldn't have done exactly that. Adra walked back over to the chair she had occupied moments before and glanced at Face. Wedge's curiosity grew. The last time they had come to see him specifically was when Face had proposed to Adra and he- Wedge- had received reports of it from a source that was certainly not Face or Adra. Wedge himself had needed confirmation from the two. The only thing that could be more shocking than that, he laughed silently in his head, was if they were here to tell him that Adra was going to be having a child.

"Sir...I'm not quite sure how to say this..." That was Face. Wedge looked at the pilot and raised an eyebrow in feigned disbelief. Garik 'The Face' Loran was hardly, if ever, lost for words or unsure of how to put things. Silently Wedge began to wonder if his mental comment wasn't as far fetched as it had sounded moments before.

Adra put her hand on Face's shoulder, having stood up again to pace behind the chairs. All of this had gone by not without notice on Wedge's part. Personally, he thought she looked like a caged tusk-cat. Allowing himself a mental chuckled, he waited for the pair to explain. It looked like Adra would be doing that part.

"Wedge, the reason Face and I came to talk to you is because...jeese it seems like this is all I'm ever doing these days." Adra seemed to stiffen her resolve to go on. Wedge merely sat there, chin propped on one fist, watching her silently. "We came to tell you that I'm pregnant."

Wedge blinked once. Then again. He took a deep breath before standing up. So much for joking, he thought dimly before another all-too-familiar thought came across his mind: I'm too old for this. He stared at the wall blankly for a few seconds then seemed to snap back to reality, as scary as it was. Adra's hand was still on Face's shoulder, only now his was covering hers. Mentally, Wedge was staring in shock, mind wandering slightly to a time when he'd have non-stop arguing with those two in the same room.  The state of silence didn't last long though.

"You...you're... What?!" Wedge finally got three words out.

Adra didn't grace him with an answer, merely turned her attention back to Face. "Remind me again why we had to come and tell Wedge?" Face opened his mouth to reply, but Adra cut him off. "Ah yes, I remember. Because then you'd having another person to back you up in telling me- no, wait, ordering me not to fly."

Wedge was inclined to say he agreed entirely. The only reason he's made the deal with Nicola about her being able to fly until she was six months pregnant was because virtually everyone knew what Nicola could do with her fighting skills and there was no one who wasn't afraid of the results, his wife excluded.

Finally coming to a decision, he said, "Well, I suppose congratulations are in order. And the same policy I put in place for Nicola is there for you. If I catch either of you flying after you're 6 months along, I'll turn both of you over to Iella."

"You wouldn't!" Adra stared at him, annoyance growing on her face.

Wedge looked at the Jedi pilot smugly in return. "I would, Loran." With that, he bid them both a good day and then walked to the door before turning. "And I mean it, Adra. Even sims."

He hit the release just as Adra's jaw fell in either shock or horror, he couldn't tell which. Probably the second option, he decided. Instead of gracing her with a reply, he walked out into the hall.

* * * * *

Adra gaped at Wedge. Now that was really, really unfair.  No sims?  What the sith was he trying to do to her?  Make her commit suicide?  She halted a string of curses at her lips, not willing to risk Wedge saying that she couldn't fly point-blank. Muttering curses, she cast around the Force for Hobbie and Tycho's presences. Easily planting an idea in Tycho's brain, she waited until she saw Hobbie walking silently down the hallway, a bucket of mess hall 'food' positioned above his head. Adra pressed a finger to her lips as she turned to glance at Face then led him towards the door.

Hobbie was a step behind Wedge and was being perfectly silent. The pilot raised the gloop over Wedge's head soundlessly. Janson had, at some point, come up next to Hobbie, sniggering in a hardly-audible fashion. Adra glanced to the next door to see Tycho muttering something into his comm. Wes bent his head to listen to his own, then tapped Hobbie's shoulder once. The bucket of 'food' was turned over onto Wedge's head and Hobbie and Janson both made a dash for Tycho's office. Wedge pulled the bucket off his head and stormed into Tycho's office, covered in the green-gray gloop. Adra burst out laughing at the sight, the inconvenience on Wedge's part covering her momentary gloom at not being able to work in the sims.

Behind her she could sense Face trying not to laugh. He wasn't silent for long, however. Both of them laughing, Adra prodded Face every now and then to ensure she didn't bump into him as they made their ways, laughing no less, to the docking bay.

* * * * *

Adra and Nicola stared at the screen, Nicola intensely interested, Adra glaring at the screen. Quickly she typed in another password and a smile appeared. Now all they had to do was make sure they could alter some of the files and they would be fine. As she opened and checked the files they would- eventually- need to change, Adra's smile broadened. Wedge couldn't give a court martial over something he didn't know about.

Five standard minutes later, Adra was standing from her chair, Nicola following suit. Her friend looked at her, waiting expectantly for the 'diagnoses'. With a grin, Adra nodded towards the door, indicating they should start off for the lounge so as not to arouse other squadron members' suspicion at their absences.

"I can alter them," she said carefully, making sure no one but Nicola would hear her words.

Adra looked over quickly to find Nicola smiling. "Excellent...screw not flying. There's no way in any of the Corellian hells that I can go for three months without flying."

"I copy, Fighter Girl, I copy." The pair of them entered the lounge and were at once swept into one of the many conversations.


	11. Or Else

**Chapter Eleven – Or Else**

Adra sat next to Face, talking with Gaeriel and Nicola, while her fiancé precariously listened in on the conversation, all the while with an arm around her waist. Adra nodded in an answer to one of Gaeriel's questions before turning her head very slightly to glance at Face. His chin was resting neatly on her shoulder, his expression all innocence.

Adra raised an eyebrow at him, hoping that he wasn't thinking what she thought he was. Using the Force to probe in along that thought, she groaned silently. Face was, in fact, thinking what she thought he was thinking. She quickly excused herself from the conversation and twisted to look at Face.

"Absolutely not. I've enlightened Tyria and, at your bidding, Wedge. I'm not giving anyone else a way to ruin my life," she quickly informed him.

Face's expression returned to that of feigned innocence. Adra wasn't impressed. Quickly turned to face him entirely, crossing her arms across her chest. The glower on her face increased as Face's remained the same. Her suspicion doubled at once.

"Alright, flyboy, what the sith did you do?"

Face looked at Adra, trying and failing to maintain his innocent expression that she already wasn't buying anyway. A minute later, she had grabbed his elbow and was making him walk out of the lounge and into the hall. Once they were far enough from the lounge that they wouldn't be overheard, Adra all but slammed him into the wall.

"What did you do?" she repeated. "If I have to use the Force to pull it out of you, I will not be happy."

Face appeared to be gathering his thoughts. "Well, you're not going to be happy with me anyway, but you'd probably be more upset-" Face cringed visibly as Adra's glare intensified. "Alright, alright! Wes, Hobbie, Karrde, Tycho and I were playing sabacc and, you know Karrde, information was in the betting 'pile'. Karrde won the hand and we all had to fork over something."

Adra stared at him in disbelief. The expression quickly changed to horror at the thought of Wes Janson with that knowledge. "You mean to tell me that you just upped and decided that that was the only valuable bit of information you could give out? And you had to tell him that with Janson and Hobbie there? Kriff it, Face, I thought you were smarter than that!"

As she ended her tirade, she threw her hands up in the air in exasperation. Her emotions no longer easy enough to express in words, Adra heaved a sigh and her hands mimicked the previous journey once more. She watched Face for another second then turned to face the other wall and bang her head into it, as if it might work to clear the horrible events of late. As her head met the durasteel for the second time, she felt hands on her shoulders pulling her around to face away from the wall.

Instead, she leaned against the wall she had just been using to pound her head on only to find one of Face's hands pinned at either side of her head. Unwittingly, and almost angrily, she felt her heart quicken as she watched him.

"I'm sure you did think I was smarter than that, Adra, but honestly, what was I supposed to do?" Face's voice wasn't raised as hers had come out as, just an honest question. Adra opened her mouth to give him a dozen scathing remarks in return only to snap it shut again. There was absolutely no reason she needed to get in an argument over this. Instead of saying anything, she sighed and nodded.

"I suppose..." Her words were cut short as she was pulled into a brief yet at the same time lingering kiss. Instantly she reached up and put her arms around Face's neck, her embrace loose. "And just how drunk did Karrde get you, Force tell."

Face grinned at her, then started her lead her towards the lounge. Adra fell into step next to him, one hand now resting on his shoulder while her head found a spot there as well. "You honestly don't want to know. I'll just leave you with this: my head still hurts from it."

A grin flicked across Adra's features as he said that. She nodded, the movement restricted for her lack of wanting to move her head, but all in all, it came out somewhat right. She both felt and saw the grin spreading on her fiancé's face.

"Well then, I suppose that means I'll have to leave you with that headache as punishment, now won't I?"

***

Adra strode down the hallway of Rogue headquarters, carefully making sure Tycho, Hobbie and Wes were occupied. Pressing the door comm of Wedge's office, she waited for it to open. The General raised an eyebrow at her as he stepped back, allowing her entrance. Before she even said a word, Wedge grinned. Adra quickly searched the Force to find that he already knew the reason she was here.

"Adra, if you ask me very, very nicely, I'll keep Janson, Tycho and Hobbie silent."

She glanced at his desk to see three datacards on it, all of them labeled: Wes Janson, Hobbie Klivian, Tycho Celchu. Adra couldn't help smiling.

"I see you already guessed I'd be coming to beg you, which I will do, short of getting on my knees."

Wedge grinned amusedly and nodded, then picked up his comm. A few minutes later, Janson, Tycho and Hobbie walked in the room. Adra put on a satisfied face as the three of them glanced between Wedge and herself. Wes was the first to notice the titles of the datacards in the open folders on Wedge's desk.

"Not again..." Janson glanced in her direction and Adra gave him a very satisfied smile. Before he could continue, she searched through the Force around him and 'twisted' what she found in relation to the pain that was racking his head right now.

His face contorted once more as the pain in his head intensified and Adra vaguely heard Tycho saying something to the effect of 'You're very lucky you outrank me right now'. Her expression neutralizing once more, she watched as Wedge waved the 'Lieutenant Kettch' file under Janson's nose, all the while replying to his twic.

"That's why I'm a General and you're not."

Tycho shook his head, obviously unimpressed. Adra knew he'd heard that line one-too-many times before. "And I'll still be refusing promotions twenty years from now simply because I don't think I like the idea of yelling at Jaina Solo when she's just as liable to yell back."

Wedge shrugged then looked at Janson. The pilot was banging his head on the desktop. In between the thuds, Adra made out what he was saying, a grin lighting her face.

"I solemnly swear to keep my mouth shut if that holovid isn't shown." Janson stopped banging his head only to rub it. Adra couldn't help grinning at the fact that Wes had probably just doubled the headache that both alcohol and the Force introduced to him.

"Oh, but there's advantaged to being a General! Such as much higher access for things to do with pranks-" Wedge's sentence was cut short as Iella appeared next to him, waving his own rather thick file under his nose, holding a few datacards in the other hand. Wedge grinned very sweetly at his wife, who moved the file away, and then waited patiently as Wedge's 'beating' continued. He pulled out pictures from the Adamar mission and showed them to Tycho and Hobbie. While he allowed Hobbie and Tycho to pale considerably, he spoke to his wife.

"Now honestly Iella, you're supposed to be on my side! And besides, this is a wonderful opportunity to have Adra Loran owe me a favor." Iella rolled her eyes and finally nodded. Wedge smiled, then spoke to Hobbie and Tycho. "Do these pictures look familiar, you two?"

Janson was grinning insanely while Tycho continued to pale. Hobbie was muttering something that sounded exactly like 'my faith is shattered'. Iella herself couldn't even help laughing a bit. However, she brought some seriousness to the situation.

"I know that, Wedge. But this folder is to make sure you don't go overboard."

Wedge looked shocked that she'd even suggest such a thing. He put on an innocent face that deceived nobody and spoke. "Me? Go overboard? I don't know what you're talking about."

Adra rolled her eyes and looked inconspicuously at the ceiling at that. Otherwise, she would've burst out laughing. Instead, she whistled a tune, trying to not allow the fun to her face. Wedge glanced at her, grinning, then looked back at the three pilots in front of him.

"Now, will we be keeping our mouths shut about Adra?" Janson, Tycho and Hobbie all nodded vigorously, casting dark and scared glances to the files on the desk. "That's what I thought. And just so you know, I've got whole drawers on you three."

"How many drawers do I have?" Wes asked excitedly. Adra listened with interest to Wedge's answer.

"Try four, Wes. Four." Wes paled at the answer, but Adra was dually impressed. So there was a record here in the New Republic. After working with them for ten years and hacking into nearly everything with Tyria, she'd just learned about something new.

"You know...I may have to try and break that record," Adra said at last.

Wedge grinned at her and raised an eyebrow. "Good luck at that one. So far, you've only got a folder with your name on it."

Adra's eyes twinkled mischievously and she nodded. "A folder, yes. A folder of the things you actually know about."

Everyone around the room couldn't help grinning at her comment. Adra shrugged off the reaction as if it were 'nothing big' and bit back a laugh as Wedge commented.

"Ah yes, the things that you've done to me are in a whole different section."

Feigning shock, Adra replied. "That's utterly and entirely false! I have done nothing to you. Yet."

Wes, Hobbie and Tycho seemed to take that as their cue to creep out of the room. They started walking slowly backwards as Wedge replied. "Really now, Loran?"

"Other than trying to hijack Fel's Interceptor... And no, because Adra _Loran_ hasn't done anything to you. Adra _Tallon_ on the other hand..."

Wedge grinned as he responded to her making note of the differences between the two names. "That TIE business was to Fel and you get points for it. I hate Fel."

Adra listened as the door slid shut, effectively closing the three pilots out in the hall. She turned to look at the door, and then turned back to Wedge. "And now I must assume that I owe you."

She glanced up to see his face and saw him nodding fervently. "Yes, you do. Big time. I don't normally go into my files for incidents other than those inflicted upon me."

Again she nodded, her grin widening. "I'll stick to owing you a favor. Now if you don't mind, I have a few headache boosters to dole out."

The look on General Antilles' face was one of interest. He raised an eyebrow, grin still in tact. "Might I ask to whom?"

Raising an eyebrow, Adra reached into the Force again, coming to terms with Tycho and Hobbie's headaches. Curses let up very loudly in the air and could be heard even through the walls. Opening her mouth to reply, she stopped short as Tycho gave a very loud remark.

"Alright, _now_ I'm interested," Wedge said, looking her over with interest.

Adra smiled, and nodded. "Well, let me put it to you this way. Three of your officers will have severe migraines for the next 48 hours. A certain fiancé of mine will be in living hell for the next day."

Looking a bit more than mildly impressed, Wedge prodded further. "Is this by the Force or hangover?"

Contemplating her answer, she twisted what she found in Janson once more, sending him another little round of pain. Next time she found an idea of the nature to pick fun at her or Nicola, that man wouldn't be walking for a few days. She rethought the last thing she said, then edited it and answered. "Actually, I might go easy on Face. And I'm merely adding to the hangover that they all have by twisting it through the Force."

Wedge nodded, as if it suddenly all made sense, though Adra was sure she'd done absolutely nothing to clear his confusion. "Ah."

Adra nodded and turned to go. Stopping a stride short of the door, she glanced over her shoulder once more. "Oh, and if Talon Karrde comms you looking for me, I'm not here and I haven't talked to you."

She received a nod in answer before the actual words. "Fine. That'll be two you owe me."

Her steps carried her back to Wedge's desk where she put a datacard down on it firmly. Shaking her head, she raises an eyebrow and grins very faintly. "No, that's only one, General. You got information that you would've had to pay a lot more for out of the deal."

An expression of deep seated confusion passed Wedge before his face blanked again. "Really now? What information would that be?"

"Let me put it to you this way: I love being a computer hacker," Adra stated.

"Make your point, Loran."

Her grin widening, she elaborated. "While Karrde thinks his systems are infallible, they're the easiest thing in the galaxy to hack into. Meaning the _Wild Karrde_ has just 'shared' a considerable amount of information that Talon Karrde was going to have up on the black market about the Imperials in a few weeks. You've got it right there free of charge."

Though Wedge only raised an eyebrow and said 'I see', Adra could tell he was impressed.  His wife was already reaching for the datacard she'd placed on the desk. She nodded to Iella, then addressed the General once more. "I'm sure you do, sir, I'm sure you do. Now if you don't mind..." Tycho's curse filled the purposeful silence before she continued. "I'm off."

Wedge grinned and nodded, then went back to organizing his files. Adra walked out of the office and out to the hanger bay to head back to Wraith.


	12. Dilemmas

**Chapter Twelve – Dilemmas**

It had been a full week since Adra had spoken to Wedge. In that time, Tycho had first apologized to her about his part in getting Face drunk then had gone on to congratulate her about expecting a child. That didn't mean that all her problems were over. Quite the opposite, in fact. Currently she was thinking that anything would be better than expecting a kid. After she had finally been able to down something other than liquid the previous night, she wished fervently she hadn't bothered. The chrono read 0241 and she was rolling out of bed and making it to the 'fresher door.

Adra managed to get inside quick enough to make it to the toilet before she threw up. As she spit out the awful taste in her mouth, she felt Cloud Ritril's presence become cloaked in the Force. Tyria Tainer's was soon to follow. Adra sat back on her heels, letting her head lean on the wall behind her. After a moment, she braced her arms against the floor and stood up. With disgust, she brushed her teeth and then returned to attempting to get some sleep.

Obviously she was not to be allowed more sleep tonight. At 0258 she got up again and instead wriggled into a clean jumpsuit. She keyed the door open and saw Tyria Tainer pass. Her fellow slicer didn't even appear to notice her. Adra studied what she'd seen of Tyria's smile and then used to Force to dig deeper. A grin flashed on her face as she realized what Tyria was trying to keep secret. Time to have some fun.

* * * * *

Tyria Tainer walked off to her room, quietly replaying what had just happened. She'd woken up in the lounge to find out it was some time after 0200. Not only that, but she'd also found she was being 'watched over'. Cloud Ritril had said that he couldn't sleep and that was why he was there, but that was beside the point. He had talked to her and gotten her to admit her fears...and then he'd kissed her. Not only that, but she'd kissed him back.

In little less than an hour's time, she suddenly found herself going out with an explosives-loving mechanic. Not that that was bad. But hadn't she said all along that she wasn't going to get attached to anything because of Daala? Hadn't she said it to Adra point blank that it was better a woman with work than a woman in love?

She shook her head as she realized she was in front of her door. Her fingers nimbly rolled over the keys, punching a password she actually didn't have to hack. The door rolled back to reveal her room and she stepped inside, touching the controls once more to close the door. Her room was just as she remembered it. Probably because she was hardly ever in here to change anything. Wires in a variety of colors were littering her table and all the other flat surfaces had become the permanent resting place for dozens upon dozens of datacards. She cleared a path through the innumerous computer parts on the floor and finally got to the bedroom in her apartment.

The bed was, as she'd expected, covered. The night table held three datapads stacked on top of each other. Her pillow was home to various bits of hacking equipment. The bed itself was holding up under a mini computer panel she'd taken from an Imperial ship to figure out the wiring to, a pile of clean clothes, blaster packs, and various other technology bits than no one but Adra and she could figure out.

With a smile at all her stuff, Tyria moved the hacking equipment to a 'free' spot on her night table. The computer panel leant against the wall. The clothes and other technology bits found their ways into respective drawers. That left her bed perfectly clean and, for once, she wasn't upset that her data was unorganized. With a sigh she fell forward onto the bed, her head hitting the pillow, and then she was out for the night.

* * * * *

Adra's night had consisted of two things in total, with sleep as a very small side dish: throwing up and anticipation of throwing up. That was until 0300. She had then gone into the computer room and was still there, hacking away, when Nicola came in at 0700. One look at her friend told her that she too had had a rough night.  It almost seemed as if when one of them got sick, the other one was going to as well.

"Let me guess. 'Morning sickness'," Adra couldn't help but grin. Of course, she hadn't eaten anything since she'd last thrown up, but that still didn't mean she felt perfect.

Nicola grumbled darkly before answering. "Yeah, whatever. Did I mention that morning sickness is technically 'All-day sickness'?"

"No, but I figured it out."

Adra looked back at the computer's screen and sighed. She was starting to get impatient over retrying passwords. It made her a bit sad because three months ago, she would've not given a care over staying here for hours. Now she was as impatient as a sarlacc that had food dangling just above its reach. So instead she shut down the program and stood up, stretching slightly.

The pair went back into the hall and down to the lounge. One look around told Adra that she could have a rather considerable amount of fun very easily. Not to mention that it would be at someone else's expense. Adra glanced at Nicola to see that her friend calculating the same things that she was.

_You thinking what I'm thinking?_ She asked tentatively.

_You got that right, Computer Girl. I hope Kell doesn't have any explosives on him._ With a grin, Nicola led the way over to where the Tainer siblings sat. Cloud was sitting on a couch near them and Adra immediately sensed the worry rolling off him in waves. It was really too bad that Ritril seemed to guess what they were doing.

Adra looked at Nicola, who nodded to her once, and then at Tyria and Kell. Giving them sickly-sweet smiles, both of them sat down across the table.

"So Tyria," Adra began, glancing once at Nicola. "Can we, say..."

As Adra's voice trailed, Nicola's picked up her friend's sentence. "Ask you about last night?"

She had to hand it to the girl; Tyria was really good at the acting thing. Even Cloud Ritril was managing to keep a sabacc face. But just because he had on a sabacc face didn't mean he was blank in the Force. Tyria, however, began to grin. Adra suddenly had a very deep sense of foreboding as she looked at her hacking partner.

"Sure, Adra," Tyria's grin was just a little to 'happy' for Adra's comfort. "But only if I get to tell everyone about your little...'dilemma'."

Nicola glanced at Adra and Adra was sure that her friend saw her face paling. Definitely not something she needed out and about in Wraith lounge until she said anything. Tyria seemed to have guessed that she had come to that conclusion. Tyria opened her mouth to speak once more but Kell got his say first.

"Wait, what's this about Adra having a little 'dilemma', Tyria?" Kell looked between Adra and his sister, obviously having no idea.

For a split-second, Adra actually thought Tyria was going to tell. But instead, she winked at Nicola and Adra before giving Kell something to go by.

"If you really want to know, Kell, I'd suggest getting Face really, really drunk."

Kell looked between Tyria and her gingerly once more before he cracked a grin. Quickly, he swung around in his chair and appeared to be scanning the room. Unfortunately for Adra, Face was present. And not only that, but Tyria had just told Kell to get Face really, really drunk if he wanted to know. Kell appeared to want to know. The worst part was that Kell knew Face well enough to actually get him that drunk.

"Hey Face! Ho-"

Kell didn't even get past his third word before Face was shaking his head exuberantly. "Absolutely not. I'm good, Kell, quite fine. I just got over my last hangover three days ago and after what Adra did to make it worse I don't feel like giving her the opportunity to be that mad at me again and repeat the torture."

Adra smiled with approval as Kell frowned. Face glanced over at her and she nodded once, making him grin. She pushed herself up from the table and went over to sit on the arm of the couch he was sitting on. Leaning over slightly, she whispered in his ear.

"Thanks, Face."

She felt an arm wrap around her waist and move her so that she was now sitting on her fiancé's lap. Turning to look at him, she raised an eyebrow, then listened to what he was whispering back.

"Not at all; besides, I didn't want you that mad at me again."

With a grin, she nodded, and then gave him a kiss. Speaking normally now, she replied. "I always knew you were a smart one, Face."

Face gave a very mock-dramatic grin as he nodded. Adra glanced over at Nicola to see her grinning back. Cloud Ritril was getting up from his seat and Tyria Tainer was following his 'lead', as it were. Kell was now immersed in from conversation- no doubt about explosives- with Ryok. Another typical morning at Wraith squadron headquarters. Now if only it could ditch the morning sickness.


	13. Jade Veila

**Chapter Thirteen – Jade Veila**

Jade glared over her computer screen to the door panel, eyes narrowed.  The Force presences of Tyria, Nicola and Adra were walking past it, but something was definitely different.  Nicola was blazing and brilliant in the Force and Tyria was her usual self, considering she wasn't Force sensitive.  Adra, however, was muted.  Though she would usually not even bother to look in on those going past her lair, Adra hadn't come around this part of base for a good three weeks.  The fact that she was now sparked Jade's interest, as Adra almost never bothered putting barriers around herself.  But she was certainly doing that now.****

Undaunted, she looked back at the computer screen wondering just what was going on in the base for the first time since she joined the squadron.  Sure she was always in her lair.  Sure she could read the reports sent out by General Antilles.  But those never seemed to really matter.  This was the first actual time her own curiosity was driving her out of the rooms she'd kept to herself in.  But that didn't mean she was leaving them.  Instead, she just went back to her work.

Approximately an hour later, Jade sat back in her chair, frowning at the wall in front of her.  Her mind was still puzzling over Adra's curious shielding.  Unconsciously realizing that there would be no other way to get this wondering out of her, she stood up, rubbing her mechanical arm as she did so.  Then she walked over to the door and opened it, entering the hall.  A quick scan of the building told her that Tyria was talking to Cloud in the lounge, Kell and Ryok were lost in explosive making in the lab, and that Face, Bror and Elix were in the sims.  Adra and Nicola were walking down the main hallway, just past Face's office.  Gaeriel and Asyr were nowhere to be found, but that was hardly surprising, considering Asyr had most likely dragged her off somewhere.

Setting her course for the general direction Adra and Nicola were coming from, Jade probed around in the Force.  Nicola was talking animatedly over some subject- probably A-Wings versus X-Wings- and Adra was putting in a comment every now and then.  Stretching out her Force-sense even further, Jade abruptly stopped walking.  Adra's barriers were down, considering she was talking only with Nicola, and that gave insight to everything.  And between the two women walking, there were five Force-sparks.  Two, she knew, were Adra and Nicola.  Then there were the twins Nicola was pregnant with.  But the fifth was linked onto Adra's.  The surprise she originally felt was muted as she turned on her heel to go back to the door she'd just left.  Well, she had her answer.  Time to figure out if it had been sufficient to quench her curiosity.

* * * * *

Adra stopped walking abruptly, her eyes fixed on a point ahead of her.  Vaguely she heard Nicola stop talking and then saw her friend turn back to look at her.  Once more Nicola was speaking, but Adra was again paying no attention.  Jade's presence in the Force had just become uncloaked, leaving her no doubt that her suspicions had been correct.  Jade had, in fact, been searching for answers.  She shouldn't have walked down that hallway.  Silently she cursed herself before she realized Nicola was staring at her with a very concerned look on her face.

"I-I'm sorry, Nicola, what were you saying?"  She asked abruptly.

Nicola didn't appear to be convinced that she'd just spaced out.  "I asked you what was wrong."

"Nothing, never mind.  I'm fine," Adra replied sharply.  She hurriedly walked up to where Nicola was waiting and then continued on past towards the lounge, their original destination.  A mental sigh rose in her head as Nicola caught her arm to stop her from going any farther.  Why oh why did her friends have to be so inquisitive?

"No you're not; Adra, talk to me or I'll go and get Face."

A scowl settled on her face as Nicola finished.  The only downside of having a squadron commander for your fiancé, other than the fact that everyone knew about his personal life.  With a sigh that met the air this time, she peeled Nicola's fingers from her arm and led her on, collecting her thoughts.

"It's nothing, really.  I suppose I shouldn't be surprised.  It was just Jade; she came out of her lair again today for, I guess, one specific reason.  She's figured me out and I'm not sure if I wanted that to happen."

"Adra Loran, that's the worse excuse I've ever heard," Nicola stated flatly.

She couldn't help grinning at that before she replied. "Well, my friend," she began, sarcasm taking over. "No one said that the truth was as hyped up as it is in our imaginations, now did they?  Let's go find those pilots that call themselves our significant others and whip their butts in the sims before we're not allowed to any more."

Behind her, she heard Nicola laughing.  The pair glanced at each other once as the full effect of the absurdity in Adra's statements set in.  Whether or not they were _allowed_ to, they would both be in the sims past six months pregnant.  Of course, that didn't mean General Antilles would know about it.

* * * * *

Face glanced down to his tactical board once more before releasing another shot on the Imperial crafts zipping around them.  Vape whistled information to him just as two more blips appeared on his screen.  That was rather strange, considering the sims didn't just launch new enemy ships.  The last original Imperial craft exploded near him, leaving himself, Elix and Bror to regroup.  Elix fired a single shot at the other TIE fighters tentatively, seeming unsure as to what exactly they were doing there.  The TIE fighters' pilots were immediately recognized as the Interceptor dodged.  A grin stretched over his features and he checked his shields and weapons.  Vape bleeped again as Face flicked on his comm.

"Alright guys, let's remind those two why we've got higher ranks on our collars then they do," he spoke into the comm, the laughter evident in his voice. What he hadn't realized was that the entire sim was playing on one frequency, not Imperial and New Republic.

So it was a shock when Adra's voice came through his comm. "Gee Face, it's a good thing we've resolved that little issue, though I think you might actually have to- gasp- work for that statement to reign true."

He was so transfixed by the shock of hearing the Imperial ships talking to him that he failed to notice that the two Interceptors had come up easily.  Mentally cursing himself for being so stupid, he looked off to each of his wings.  Bror and Elix must've been as dumbfounded as he had been because they were only now moving off.  Adra and Nicola were behind them now and he dove his ship down just in time to miss being hit in one of his engines by a burst of laser fire that came from one of their ships.

"I suppose this is another bit of revenge for what I told Janson then," he muttered under his breath.

_Excellent deduction, Face.  Now show me those fancy flying moves before I kill you._  Adra's voice rang across his head and he realized that it was she who was on his tail.  Elix was no longer on the screen, meaning Adra and Nicola had taken him out first.  With a laugh, he saw Nicola streaking after her husband's craft.  No doubt they'd both purposefully killed off Elix so they could torture Bror and himself.  Well, two could play at that game.  He jammed his stick to the left, causing his X-Wing to roll port.  The TIE fighter was, however, two steps ahead of him.  As he halted the roll and zipped down, he found himself face to face with Adra's TIE.  Over the comm he barely registered Bror's curse as Nicola's fire hit one of his engines.

Face felt his craft shudder slightly and the interior lights flickered slightly before coming back online.  Whatever Adra had just done, she had done it well.  His systems were 17% down.  Vape was twittering angrily and Face couldn't help laughing.

"I know, Vape.  Just be glad you don't have to deal with this against you in every furball."  He made to continue, but instead was cut off as he concentrated on dodging the next blow that was coming his way.  He succeeded only halfway, the laser blast clipping one of his wings. Face let out yet another curse and then jerked his X-Wing up, attempting to spiral it over the TIE fighter and get in behind it.

Silently he cursed Adra for having the Force to use.  Not that she wouldn't be a good pilot without it, but the Force gave you that one-up mode that made it harder to be beaten down unless you really weren't paying attention.  His craft shook again and he apparently cursed loud enough for it to be heard over the comm, as Adra's voice came back at him, laughing.  His systems were 32% down and he was running on two engines and rear shields were working at only 41%.

"Vape, concentrate shields to the rear," he ordered his astromech.  Vape tooted a response before Face saw the Interceptor dive down behind him.

Another curse left his lips as he saw the craft spiraling around to his side, lasers firing rapidly at his now-defenseless S-foils.  Realizing he'd just made the most idiotic mistake he could, Face jerked the stick to the side, trying to roll the X-Wing even as he knew he wouldn't be quick enough.  The laser fire hit the side of the X-Wing in rapid succession, just below the canopy.  The X-Wing shook for a second then the simulator went black.

Three minutes later, he was standing outside the sim cockpit with his helmet under his arm.  Elix was sitting in the chair in front of the sim screen, Adra next to him. Bror and Nicola were walking over from their sims at the same time as the holovid of the sims came onscreen, waiting to be played.  Face looked over at Adra to find her grinning wickedly and he knew at once that she wasn't going to let him live that down, especially after he'd egged her on about why they didn't have higher ranks.

"Well, Commander, I'd like to know your opinions of our flying now," Adra spoke pleasantly, her voice carrying a slight hint of a challenge.

Face flashed a grin as he spoke.  "I have no other defense than that you were flying in an Interceptor and they are more maneuverable.  And you've also flown one since you were eight."

Adra's face turned sour instantly as she glared daggers at him.  "Oh, I see. So you're saying I couldn't whip your scores to smithereens in an X-Wing?  Turn around, flyboy, and march straight back to those simulators."

He debated for a second over not doing as she had ordered, considering he held the authority to refuse, but he decided it wasn't worth her annoyance.  With a sigh he shoved his flight helmet back on his head and hopped back into the sim cockpit.  He had a few seconds before the simulation screen changed to the sim she'd set and he saw another X-Wing next to him.  With a sigh, he realized they were in a blank simulation; no planets, no mine fields, nothing.  The other X-Wing rolled around and he relinquished hopes of proving himself right as Vape registered a hit to him.  This was going to be a long day.


	14. Fel Times Two

**Chapter Fourteen – Fel Times Two**

Han Solo walked into the Rogue lounge just in time to hear Sola's voice gleefully announcing the current people present.

"Seven Corellians in a room!  Everyone duck!"  Han was able to see immediately why Sola had said that.  Cloud Ritril and Kell Tainer were hurriedly running behind a couch where most of the Wraith, Rogue, Saber and Wild Knights pilots were crouched.  A loud bang went off and suddenly stars were littering the air above their heads, smoke raining down.

And then everyone was standing up and laughing insanely at Wes Janson's black face.  Han himself couldn't keep the chuckles in as he watched Wes shake his head exuberantly, wiping it on his sleeve after a moment.  Quickly, Han glanced around the room to count up the Corellians or part-Corellians present and grinned.  "We outnumber 'em by a long shot."

Apparently nobody had noticed him come in, which was fine with him.  "I mean, there are more than seven Solo or Skywalker descendents here, aren't there?"  He motioned to Ari, Adra Amidala and both Anakins.  He took in a breath to say something else, but Ari had run over and plowed into him, knocking all the air from his lungs as she joyously sang out 'Grandpa' over and over again.

The room laughed as a whole as Han hugged the only one of his grandchildren that he didn't get to see on a regular basis.  Well, that wasn't really his fault though.  When Jacen and Celtic's twins had been born, Wedge and he had struck a deal.  They had a bet on that said that when the twins, Aurra and Ari, were eight years old they would be trained as fighter pilots.  Han would teach Aurra and Wedge would teach Ari. When they were eighteen the twins would then get to go in the sims against each other and the winner would prove who could make a better pilot out of a Solo.

Adra Amidala had been carefully waiting her turn behind Ari and, as he released his granddaughter, Han couldn't help grinning.  Knees bent slightly, so he was eye to eye with Adra, he pulled her into a hug.  It was possibly the first time he'd ever done that, considering he'd only just met the daughter he didn't even know he had until a few months again.  And then Luke had been so interested in getting to know his half-sister, half-niece that he hadn't let Han get to know the girl.  It was a pleasant surprise that she was so willing to come up to him.  As he stood up, releasing his youngest child, Han put a hand on her shoulder and led her towards where Wedge was watching with interest.

"You know, Wedge, that really isn't fair.  It could be said that you have a shot with two Solo kids as to turning them into pilots."

Wedge grinned and ruffled Adra's hair before she jerked out of his reach.  Airell Cece came over to retrieve her padawan but gave up as Anakin Skywalker came over to get a hug from his granddaughter.  Han watched them for a minute as the two Jedi led their charge away.  He turned back to Wedge and opened his mouth to speak, but a hurricane of laughter erupted behind him.  Quickly he looked over his shoulder to see Adra grinning innocently and a very, very wet Wes Janson shaking the water out of his hair.  He chuckled a bit as he looked back to Wedge, who was sipping a lomin ale.

"So, can we shoot Fel now?"  Wedge asked tentatively.

Han hadn't even noticed that Jag Fel was sitting near them with Jaina.  How he had failed to notice his oldest child snuggled against Fel's side, he didn't know, but his happy mood dropped a few notches at the thought.  Jag was raising an eyebrow at his uncle.  Jaina looked like she was debating leaving the scene or decapitating a few people first.  So Han said the only thing that would make light of the situation.

"Shoot Fel? Can we?"  He grinned as he saw Mirax nearly pushing Jaina towards the door.  No doubt his oldest child had been cleaning out the sabacc tables, as that was where Mirax had come from.  Han grinned as Jaina's face returned to its usual impassive façade and she seemed to plant herself in the couch.

Wedge was looking around, probably for Iella, hoping she wasn't around.  Immediately Han understood why Wedge had thrown this little party.  It was cover to make Iella disappear.  And, at present, Iella didn't appear to be on location.  "Let's go, now!"  Wedge whispered hurriedly.

Unfortunately, Iella was ex-CorSec and Intelligence Director at that.  She knew her husband too well, it seemed, for she was suddenly standing in the doorway of the lounge, hands on her hips.

"No you don't, Wedge Antilles."

Han looked around the room as the Wraiths and Rogues slipped, unnoticed, out the other door.  Han waited until everyone from the two squads was clear before standing up.  Jaina and Jag had also left with the group and he had no intention of letting those two away with only the Wraiths and Rogues as supervisors.

"Sith it; run for it guys!"  And at Han's outburst, both he and Wedge ran out the other door.

* * * * *

Jaina watched as Wedge and her father ran off after the retreating Rogues and Wraiths.  Jag was walking behind her as they went up to Iella.  The appearance of Soontir Fel caused her to falter, however.  He was speaking to Iella, so she opted to wait.

"Wonderful little foresight you have," the Baron was saying.

And behind him, the easily-hailed most beautiful woman in the galaxy stood.  That would be Syal Fel, also known as Wynssa Starflare.  Though a bit older than in her holovids, Jaina easily recognized the holostar.

"I swear, can't the two of you stop all of this sithin' fighting, Soontir?"

Jaina was shocked to find the Baron looking a bit guilty.  Well, it seemed there was someone who could control the Baron after all.  "I'm sorry, dear," the Baron muttered sheepishly.

Syal didn't appear to buy it, or so it seemed, by her next words.  "Don't sorry me, Soontir Fel.  Do something about it.  And threatening one of Wedge's pilots was not a smart course of action."

Syal's words instantly brought confusion to Jaina's mind as she waited for the general's answer.  She didn't have to wait long.  "Which?  Who did I threaten?  Oh, that Tallon kid? Well... she deserved it."  Jaina blinked in shock then realized that Baron Fel was now muttering about Rebel flyers who couldn't keep their inquiries to themselves.  Syal Fel slapped her husband lightly.  The Baron rubbed the spot, though Jaina was sure it probably hadn't hurt him, and he looked penitently at his wife before speaking.  "What was that for?" 

"For those comments on New Republic pilots," Syal Fel answered easily.  Jaina immediately began to like the woman.

"Well, it's true.  At least for the younger ones.  Don't know the difference between leaving a craft alone or not."

At this point, Adra Tallon was now standing next to Jaina, an offended look on her face.  Jaina was sure she had one of equal offense on her own.  Through the Force, she found Jag was trying hard not to laugh.  Stifling the urge to mutter curses under her breath, she elbowed him swiftly in the gut.  Jag blew out the air softly through his teeth, no doubt clenched now.  Iella and the Baron began walking off in the direction of the hanger and the rest of them followed as they entered it.

And then Wedge rounded a different corner of the docking bay, waving Han and the squads over.  Jaina watched as they ducked behind an X-Wing, whispering between themselves.  "Come on, Solo," could be picked up with help from the Force.

Jaina raised an eyebrow tentatively and began muttering softly about giving her father another reason to want to kill the Baron.  She could see her father raising an eyebrow as Wedge flagged him over and she used the Force once more to hear what they were saying.  "What's up now, Wedge?"

Soontir Fel had said something that made Syal slap him lightly once more, but by now Jaina was too immersed in what Wedge was saying.  "Shooting Fel, that's what."  Leia must've heard as well, for she called Iella over behind their husbands.  Both women grabbed their husbands' ear, reverting to the old tactic of causing pain to get their ways.

Fel was shaking his head and sighing.  Jaina went back to listening to him.  "Alright, alright.  I'll stop."  And with that, Baron General Soontir Fel walked off, muttering rather loudly about the need for new simulator records.  As the general left the hanger bay, Wedge was heard cursing violently.

* * * * *

Adra was standing by the wall of the hanger, near the door, debating going with the rest of the Corellians or going off to see if she could get into Fel's hanger bay to hijack that TIE stationed there.  Apparently Nicola wasn't going to let the latter happen, as she began dragging Adra off towards the Corellian group.  Adra gave in and allowed herself to be dragged over to the group.  And so she stood there...for all of three seconds. Then she was off heading towards the other hanger, a very mischievous glint in her eye.  As she passed Jaina, she saw the pilot look at Jag and heard what she was saying.

"Should we stop her or let your father find her?"

The reply 'Stop her' came from Jag just as Nicola grabbed her arm, keeping her from moving off any farther.  Adra tried to twist out of the death-lock hold Nicola was keeping her with even as her friend spoke.  "Face, a little help here?"

As Nicola said it, Adra got herself free.  Seconds later, she was dashing off in the direction of the hanger.  Face had come out from the Corellian group to go over to Nicola and Adra barely caught his words.

"What now, Afy- Sithspit."  And with that, she became aware of more sets of footfalls behind her.  With a curse at Nicola, she skidded to a halt, unable to move past Nicola's sudden Force hold.  Nicola, Face, Jaina and Jag were now ten meters away, all four walking.  Quickly, she used the Force to get past what Nicola put in place, but apparently wasn't quick enough.  As she went to start off again, Face grabbed her arm and began to pull her back towards the hanger bay that was occupied by the Corellians.

"Not smart Adra, really not smart," he was saying.

Half-listening, Adra grabbed at one of the support beams and refused to let go.  Face was left to try and pry her from the beam, if he could, while she replied.  "I never said I was known for my intelligence, Face Loran."

Through the Force, she heard Jaina speaking to Nicola.  _And I always thought it was the other way around._

"Oh? That's new to me, Computer Girl," Face remarked as he readjusted his hold so that he now had his arms wrapped around her waist, pulling her away from the support beam that way.

Nicola was laughing a reply in the Force, trying to keep her face blank. _Yeah, I'd agree with that one._

Adra muttered an indistinct phrase of curses before elbowing Face.  He elbow connected with his ribcage and though she was sure it hurt him a bit, she knew her bone hurt more.  The Force flared with Nicola and Jaina's talk once again.

_Remind me again why he wants to marry her?_  That would be Jaina.

_You're asking me?_  Nicola's reply was quick and to the point.

_Good point.  Come on._

Face, meanwhile, was raising an eyebrow at Adra as she rubbed her elbow against her side, trying to rid it of the sharp pain that was coursing through it, while maintaining her hold on the support beam.  "Adra, that didn't hurt at all," Face remarked as he worked at dragging her from the point in the hall she seemed to have cemented herself to.

Debating heavily as to the use of her lightsaber, she finally sighed and released the support beam as Jaina and Nicola came into her line of vision.  "Why is it that you always ruin my fun?"  Her question was asked as she used her now-free hand to rub the offending elbow.

Nicola came up beside her, Jaina and Jag standing just behind her.  "Because you're 'little fun' ends up into either myself or someone else dragging you to safety.  You're getting as bad as Kell or Cloud or Face."

Adra looked at her friend's face for a moment before a grin came to her own.  "I take that as a compliment."

Nicola rolled her eyes as she responded.  "I wouldn't if I were you.  If you do, that means I'll have to treat you like Kell."

Knowing full well what her friend meant, a scowl creased her features.  Nicola laughed slightly as she answered the unspoken annoyance.  "That's what I thought."

Adra continued as if she hadn't heard, muttering random things.  Face had released his hold on her once she appeared to have calmed down enough and Adra took that to her advantage. With Jedi speed she darted down the hall again, her destination the hanger bay.

Using the Force to enhance her hearing, she heard Jaina's remarks.  "You think she's trying to commit suicide?"

Jag's voice was the one to reply.  "Probably."

Again through the Force, Adra felt Nicola shrug as she heard her friend speak.  "She'd better not be.  If she is, I'll have to go Targeter."

Adra bolted past Baron Fel, Iella and Wedge as she dived into the docking bay that held the Interceptor.  Fel was right on her heals, blaster in hand.  Wedge drew his own blaster just as Iella pulled him off.

"I'm supposed to defend my pilots, Iella!"  Wedge said, as if trying to persuade her.  Which, Adra reminded herself, he probably was. 

Adra glanced around in time to see Face, Nicola, Jaina and Jag enter the docking bay.  Iella didn't attempt to stop them, she just replied to her husband.  "But you're not supposed to do it through blasters."

Adra was five paces from the Interceptor when Face and Jag appeared in front of her.  Adra, having been walking at that point, stopped and glared at the two of them, arms crossed over her chest.  Behind her, she felt the glare of General Fel as he watched from the entrance of the docking bay.

Jag spoke first, though it took all of Adra's patience to listen.  "Tallon, trust me.  You don't want to mess with his TIE."  Jaina was nodding in agreement, having come to stand beside Jag.

Face, however was trying the more direct route of bodily moving her.  Adra quickly shrugged him off as Wedge came up to stand next to his nephew and hold-daughter, now free of Iella.

"And besides, I get first shot at Fel.  Oops, sorry Jag, but your father and I hate each other."

Nicola rolled her eyes, replying very sarcastically.  "Like we wouldn't guess, Antilles."

Adra scowled darkly then walked over to Wedge.  Next instant, she had the blaster from his hand and was giving it over to Iella, who was walking up.  "If I can't have fun, General," her voice dripped sarcasm at the title, "then neither may you."

Behind Wedge, she saw Han tighten his hold on his blasters.  It took all of her control to keep from laughing.  Leia was glaring at her husband, but making no attempt to de-arm him.  Wedge glared at his wife for a minute before taking a spare blaster from a nearby mechanic.  Iella grabbed that one as well before exploding on her husband.

"Enough!  All of you!"

Still behind Wedge, Han was muttering something that sounded like a muffled assent and then was dragged off by Leia.  Wedge, however, wasn't so readily listening.  He grabbed the blaster his wife had just taken and glared at her.  Iella seemed to be quickly losing whatever patience she had left.

"Wedge, don't make me get your sister out here."  That got the response of mumbles from Wedge.  Something like 'not fair' was distinguishable.  And it was those two words that set Iella off the edge, her temper rising.

"I don't really care, Wedge!  You're being completely and totally unreasonable!  Whether you want to blow Fel up or not is your own personal affair, but you might consider what you're sister will do to you, not to mention the attachment you have to your nephew and the rest of your family.  Just because _you_ may not like Baron Fel doesn't mean that _the rest_ of your family holds grudges against him.  Do I make myself 100% clear?"

Adra blinked, rather impressed.  If she had been a casual passer-by, she would've thought Iella was a general dressing down a Flight Officer just out of the training lines.  It took all of three seconds for Wedge to hand over the blaster and nod to his wife.  Then he was running towards his X-Wing.  Jaina raised an eyebrow after the general, but then shrugged it off.  Behind her, Adra felt the presence of Baron Fel leaving, no doubt to break some more simulator records.  A sudden flashing on the computers alerted her to what Wedge was up to as she went over to it.

Wedge had just put all Rogues on active status.  Adra quickly flicked on the comm, turning it to the Rogue squadron's frequency.  She was just in time to hear Wedge telling the squadron to get to their crafts so they could blow things up.  Iella seemed to be making a note to yell at Wedge the moment he returned, but then she walked out of the hanger.  Adra left the computer console, standing by the wall.  Face had pulled out his comm and was now speaking into it.

"Poster Boy to Rogue Leader.  You got room for some Wraiths?"

Adra smiled inside.  If Face wanted to take the Wraiths, all the power to him.  Nicola would be flying without a wingmate.  It was then that she noticed Ari Solo standing a few paces away from her, seeming to be debating getting into her X-Wing or not.  If she didn't, the girl would receive a court martial over disobeying direct orders from the general.  Mirax Halcyon came up behind the girl, a grin on her face.

"Come on, Ari, you need to keep your reputation as an insane Rogue," the other pilot urged.  Silently Adra thanked the Force for the insanity of Mirax Halcyon.  She wasn't so pleased with Ari's reply.

Ari was grinning as she spoke.  "Oh, but I was.  I was going to keep it up by maintaining a nonexistent barrier between Adra and that TIE fighter, considering she probably won't fly out with the rest of the Wraiths.  If you think logically for a minute, if two squads are gone, there are less people around to stop her from committing an act of unofficial suicide."

In that moment, Adra really hated that kid.  It was a shame she was Wedge's mini pet-project, receiving move training in the area of investigation than the rest of the Rogues.  Mirax looked thoughtful for a minute and then she grinned at her young friend.

"Good point," she said sharply.  Then she turned around in a circle, looking for someone.  Adra got the distinct impression she knew who that 'someone' was.  "Loran!"  And she was right.

Face looked up from a last minute engine check he was performing before he got in his X-Wing.  "What now, Halcyon?"

Mirax glanced at Adra before answering, a smile evident in her voice.  "Make sure that insane fiancé of yours goes with ya!"

Adra promptly turned on her heal and walked out of the hanger bay, well aware that she wasn't going to be given the chance to steal Fel's TIE today.  She quickly keyed in the code to a spare conference room and locked it behind her.  Settling in a chair, she stretched out her senses in the Force, easily finding those on the hanger bay.  Ari was consulting Sola Gallia.  After a minute, both of their presences went over to the X-Wing that held Wedge.  Adra sighed as she realized just why they were talking to Wedge.  Yes, she was in no way going to get Fel's TIE today.


	15. Connections

**Chapter Fifteen – Connections**

Adra watched the holodisplay, not really watching the playing holovid but more like hoping that if she concentrated on something, she wouldn't throw up. It wasn't quite working. With a lurch, her hand dropped to her stomach and her eyes fell shut as she hoped to the ends of the universe that she wasn't going to be sick. Instead of waiting to find out if her hoping would pay off, Adra removed herself from the comforter she had bunched up in on the couch in the living quarters of her room. Next stop: 'fresher, she thought dismally. Five sithing weeks pregnant and she was already doused in 'morning' sickness. So much for living through nine months of it. Of course, Iella had been so kind as to enlighten her that it usually quit about two and a half to three months in. With that thought in mind, she felt the contents of her brunch lurch from her stomach.

* * * * *

Bror Afyon rubbed a hand over his wife's back as she emptied the contents of her stomach into the 'fresher toilet. The look of distaste on her face set him to grab the cup of water behind him on the sink rim. Nicola carefully pushed herself off the floor and he offered her the cup. Her silver eyes glared at him at the same time she took the drink and swashed some of it around her mouth. He moved aside as she spit the water into the sink then downed the rest of it. The empty glass was put to rest on the sink rim once more and Nicola shuffled to the other room. Bror followed her out into the living quarters and watched silently as Nicola slumped in a chair by the table. He walked over behind her and rubbed her shoulders, working out the tense knots there, even as Nicola began to give him the usual verbal beheading.

"Sithin' koochoo... vapin' worthless nerfherder..."

The usual names whirled around the room, turning to curses in other languages, but slowly decreased. Without muttering a word of reply, he continued rubbing his wife's shoulders, waiting until she was finished. When he thought she was, he lowered his head to kiss the crown of her head. As he pulled away and went to pull out another table chair, Nicola added a new flourish to her midday complaints.

"This is all your doing," she said as she glared at him.

How had he known that one would show up eventually? Perhaps because Adra Loran was his wife's best friend and the other Jedi had already told Face that about a hundred times. Whatever the reason, Bror just sat through it all, knowing it would pass eventually.

* * * * *

Walking back from the 'fresher to the couch, Adra debated finding medicine for her head. True, she'd had headaches much worse than this before, but that didn't stop her from wanting to do away with as many of the uncomfortable aspects of this wonderful happening as she could. She cast a glance out in the Force just as she settled back to her spot on the couch. Nicola was busy cursing, Bror was busy being cursed at, and the rest of the Jedi were having their lunch meals. Cursing their ability to keep food down, Adra let her head rest on the arm of the couch, hoping that if she closed her eyes and just stared into blackness her headache would pass. Unfortunately, she didn't seem to be having that much luck on the 'hoping' level recently.

A probe was set out in the Force to shut off the holovid and the sounds coming from the display were immediately silenced. She settled back into the silence only to be disturbed once more by the sounds of her door sliding back. Without looking over, she stretched out her Force sense to touch that of the person who had entered. A smile played on her features, even though her eyes remained closed, as she found that the person entering was Face. Face himself was in a fairly good mood as he walked over to the couch. The pilot sat down next to her and Adra opened her eyes long enough to see what she was doing as she snuggled into his side. Face's arm pulled her closer and Adra released a sigh as she brought her knees to her chest. The arm around her shoulder faded away to a hand rubbing her back. After a while, Face decided to break the silence.

"Up all night again?"

Though it was phrased as a question, Adra was sure he knew the answer. However, since he had been good enough to inquire, she gave a slow nod of her head in response. The hand on her back disappeared and she was pulled into a loose hug. Adra sighed softly once more as she rested her forehead just above his heart.

"Jade figured it out. That doesn't mean much, but it's just another person who knows," Adra offered at last. She wasn't exactly trying to start a conversation, but she didn't want to sit in silence either.

"I see. That was sort of the reason I came, except not specifically Jade, other than to see you."

Adra looked up to catch a glimpse of his face. "What do you mean?"

It was Face's turn to sigh. He glanced down at Adra's face once before speaking. "So far, you say that Bror, Nicola, Tyria, Gaeriel, Jade and I know in this squadron. Adra, that's half the people. Kell and Cloud and Ryok may be overloaded with ideas on explosives most of the time, but I don't think that they're as stupid as you're trying to believe they are. Elix has already been asking me as to the reason your hardly ever around in the mornings." Face paused, his eyes boring into hers, seeming to be search for any feelings on the subject. "How long do you honestly think it will be before it shows? Even if you do wear loose clothes, and don't deny you are, they'll figure it out once Nicola and you aren't allowed to sim anymore."

As Face finished, Adra remained silent, taking in what he had said. There was definite truth in it, considering. Everyone knew why Nicola was, more often than not, absent in the mornings. The excuse that Adra was there to give her friend moral support wouldn't last forever, especially if Nicola showed up on a day Adra didn't. Half Wraith squadron knew, but there was a reason to her madness in letting that many know. If Kell or Cloud or Elix or Ryok found out, they'd team up with Janson and Hobbie and then Sith Lords knew where it would stop. Wedge didn't have that much power in the line of keeping pranksters under control. The question was...do you keep quiet and wait for them to find out when you show or do you tell them and risk the comments. Adra didn't realize she was taking so long until she found herself staring into her fiancé's eyes.

"You okay?" He asked tentatively.

Adra nodded. "Yeah, I'm fine, considering. I'm just trying to figure out if it's worth saying anything to the rest of the squad."

Face nodded, opened his mouth to reply, and then was promptly cut off by the sound of a comm. That would be his comm, Adra thought. Instead of waiting to hear one side of Face's conversation, Adra reached out in the Force once more to talk with Nicola.

_Hey, you down sick too?_

_Yeah, that's about right. I'm feeling a bit better now. You? _Nicola's voice was quick to answer the inquiry.

_I threw up, if that's what you're asking. _ Adra paused, wondering what to say next. A new presence in the Force caught her attention, however. _You feel that?_

Nicola didn't reply for a minute, obviously probing the Force. _Yes, I do. You recognize it at all?_

_Nope. Alright, let me go put on a jumpsuit and I'll meet you in the lounge. Sound good?_

_Good enough to me, if I can get Bror to let me leave the room. _Adra grinned at her friend's remark, fully understanding what she meant.

She broke off the connection and made to get out of Face's half-embrace. Face put down his comm, obviously finished, and raised an eyebrow at her. He wasn't going to let her get away easily, it seemed. Adra felt the tug on her wrist as she made to walk towards the other room. Turning to look at Face and demand that he let her go, she was surprised to find him a breath away. Her mind reminded her that she wasn't feeling so great, that she really needed to go find out who was entering Wraith headquarters, simply that she needed to change. Adra shoved the thoughts away as she put a hand behind Face's head to draw his lips down to hers. A moment passed as they explored the realms of the other's mouths, but Adra pulled back before long. Face's eyes locked on hers and she smiled slightly.

"Uh-uh, flyboy. I'm going to get changed and you're going to go about being the commander of Wraith squadron. Nicola and I are going to investigate a new person in who's come to visit, okay?" Adra said this very simply, as if she were speaking to a child. Face put on a well-practiced pout, one that usually made her change her mind, but she shook her head, extracting his hands from her waist.

Face seemed to give in, knowing it would be pointless to disagree with what Adra was saying. Smirking, Adra gave him a peck on the cheek then went off to change.

* * * * *

Nicola tugged at the neck of her flightsuit in slight agitation before she saw Adra walking down the hallway. With a smile, she walked towards her friend. Though she had spent the night awake, as Adra probably had, she wasn't in the least tired.

"Let's go. The person we're looking for should be in the lounge. Or that's where their Force presence is."

And with that, Nicola led the way down the hallway towards the lounge, her friend walking next to her. While everyone else thought it would be something close to murder to disagree with her, she and Adra always seemed to find a way to deal with it. That was the wonderful thing about mutual respect. Adra stopped short and Nicola looked back at her friend, the other's expression darkening. Something was obviously bothering the other Jedi, but she didn't say anything. A grin appeared on Adra's face after a few seconds and she looked over at Nicola. Raising an eyebrow at her friend she gestured down the hall, sure she would hear about whatever had happened later that day.

The pair of them walked through the door only to find Asyr and Gaeriel talking animatedly to another person. The person they had felt in the Force to be exact. Nicola watched the girl, wondering about why she was here. She couldn't be more than sixteen years old. Vaguely she couldn't help wondering what a girl so young would be doing here. It wasn't impossible for her to be a New Republic pilot, considering Vana Sage was 17 and Ari Solo was 9, but merely the way the girl was acting made her doubt it. The option with higher probability, at least in Nicola's eyes, was that Kell or Elix or Ryok had hooked up with the girl at some bar and she was ready to pound them to a pulp. With a glance out the window, she was surprised to see a carbon-scored X-Wing that belonged to none of the Wraiths. Through the distance, she thought she could make out Rogue squadron crest on one side. Mildly impressed, she looked back at the girl, wondering just who she was. At that moment, Cloud, Tyria, Ryok and Kell walked into the lounge, obviously just back from the demolition range. The questions beginning to form in her mind were answered instantly, or so she thought, by the look on Ryok's face at the sight of the girl. With a quick glance at the sixteen year old, Nicola realized that her presumptions had been terribly wrong. The look of hatred resting on the girl's face, and the emotion racing through the Force, was enough to tell her that.

* * * * *

Shock blossomed on his face as he stared into that of his sister. How could that be possible? She wasn't alive...was she? If it was, in fact, Aerolin standing in front of him, hands on her hips, then he and his parents had been absolutely wrong these past four years. They had been told that she died in a skirmish with an Imperial Star Destroyer... That he had thought she had died at the age of twelve to defend Mon Calamari was the entire reason he had joined the New Republic's military. Realizing he was staring at her, he felt the color rise in his cheeks, very aware that everyone in the room was staring at him. He opened his mouth to say something, but Adra's voice cut him off.

"Not meaning to jump to sounding rude or anything," the sarcastic pilot began, "but who the Sith are you? I think it might be useful to know before we allow you to stare daggers at one of our pilots."

His sister glanced over at Adra once, her expression remaining the same, and Ryok instantly had the foreboding worry that she was going to be in a lot of pain for giving Adra Loran that look. However, no one moved, other than Cloud and Tyria to sit on a couch. Aerolin was staring at him once more, her eyes boring into his. At last she spoke.

"Aerolin Kast. And believe me, I'm positive it's not outside protocol to glare daggers at your sibling."

Ryok barely registered the shocked looks going flying between his sister and him by the rest of the squad. He was too shocked by her first statement to read anything else into her words. Kast? When did she become Aerolin Kast? Both of them had always taken their mother's name, considering their father had left about the time his sister was a year old. Whatever her reasoning, Ryok didn't have a chance to hear it. Aerolin had begun to walk towards him while everyone else watched.

Next second, Ryok was seeing stars, and the only thing keeping him on his feet was the fact that he had grabbed the arm of the nearest chair. Aerolin shook out her fist just once then turned on her heel, stalking out of the lounge and towards the hanger bay.


	16. Holdparents

**Chapter Sixteen – Holdparents**

"Would you mind telling me _why _you tried to kill yourself?  I mean, come on Adra!  You can't just go and steal Fel's ship."

Adra listened tiredly to Face as he repeated the question, in different forms, to her for the twelfth time.  She was slightly annoyed that he couldn't stop asking long enough for her to get a word in, but want of sleep provided an excuse not to yell.  Face was pacing in front of her, muttering to himself.  As Adra watched him mutter himself to silence, she forced her head to come up with something.

Sarcasm being the only thing withstanding her need for sleep, Adra put it to use.  "Will the excuse of hormones suffice?  Or do you need a deeper explanation?  I did it because I'm an insane pilot who happens to be good with computers and who also happens to be your fiancé and carrying your child.  Get the holograph?  Glad.  Good for you.  Then I'll see you later because I don't feel like listening to your reply."

Face opened his mouth to reply but Adra was already out the door.  Her strides, now full of a momentary spring of energy, swept her away towards her quarters.  Gaeriel's Force-presence brushed hers, but Adra didn't reply past a return brush through the Force.  Not only had he been right about her truly needing to tell the rest of the squadron before the happy day came when she couldn't fly, but Face also had a point to relate to her dress.  With a sigh, she pressed the control panel once more, this time through the Force, and continued towards her bed.  She flopped down on it, on her back of course, and stared blankly at the darkened ceiling.  She hadn't even thought to brighten the lights.  Why bother?  She would probably end up spending the night puking in the all-too-heavily lit 'fresher once more.

Again, the door comm interrupted her thoughts.

With a groan, the tired pilot rolled up from her place and pressed the controls with the Force.  Face entered the room just as Adra heaved a sigh at the sight of him.  The door slid shut, cascading the rooms into darkness once more.  In spite of the darkness, Adra kept a close watch on Face through the Force.  He stood in one spot for a moment, seeming to adjust to the lack of light, but then was walking towards her.  Deciding she wouldn't win this 'debate' by avoiding him, as Face Loran had that uncanny ability to just keep finding wherever you were, she waited until he was a few paces away before saying anything.

"So now I suppose I have to get another earful over my 'insubordination' and lack of ability to listen, yes?"  Silently cursing her sarcasm for being her autopilot when she was tired or drawn thin by her emotions, she hoped to herself that Face would look past that to get to the bottom of why he'd come straight after her.

The bed she was still sitting on sagged a bit further as Face sat dawn next to her.  "No, I'm not going to be a commanding officer over this.  I'd just like to know what prompted what could be aptly termed our first major argument since Nicola played matchmaker with us."  While easily audible, his voice was definitely lacking its joking air that it carried when he was goofing off with the squadron.  Instead, it sounded like he genuinely wanted to know the answer.

Adra sat in silence for a moment, thinking about that subject once more.  A slow smile crept over her face as she found her answer.  She slumped back on her back once more, staring again at the blank ceiling even as she spoke.  "Because it's been the first time since Nicola hooked us up that I've been insecure enough to need someone to lash out at."

The truth of her words hung in the air for a minute, lightened ever so slightly by the footsteps sounding down the halls of the headquarters.  At last, some reaction came from Face:  he fell back on the bed to lie next to her and, though she wasn't really trying, Adra could feel the mischievous attitude he'd adopted washing over her through the Force.  Nothing past making her laugh, that was for sure.  Even as she dug deeper in the Force, she felt fingers tickling her sides.  Try as she might not to give in to laughing, she failed miserably.  The tickle torture didn't stop, even as she rolled on her side, scrunched up in a laughing ball.

"No...stop..."  Adra's breezy words came out between gasps for air between laughter.  Face stopped, as ordered, and it took Adra a minute to stop laughing.

"Better?"  Face's voice asked his question with child-like innocence, his presence in the Force echoing with fun.  Adra nodded, though he couldn't see it, and offered a soft 'mmhmm' as she repositioned herself so that her head could rest on his chest.

* * * * *

_Congratulations by the way, on the upcoming birth of your children._  Jade's voice rang through the Force inside Nicola's head, startling her slightly.  Sitting up abruptly, she frowned slightly.

_Thanks, but what the vong do you mean by 'children'?_  She sent the thought back.

_You mean you didn't know?_  Jade sounded a bit shocked.

_Jade, what are you talking about?_

Something like a sigh was given through the Force.  _Just follow._  With that, Jade's Force presence became 'smaller'.  Still a bit confused, Nicola's own Force presence followed suit and both the woman's minds headed towards Nicola's womb.  And with it came Nicola's discovery.

Shocked, Nicola leaned back against Bror.  How could she not have noticed this before?  She was such a sithin' koochoo not to have!  She was going to have twin girls.

Running his fingers through her hair, Bror waited patiently for her to explain what was going on.  Struggling to collect her thoughts, Nicola finally worked out the appropriate words, or rather, in this case, word.

"Twins."

"What do you mean, 'twins'?"  Bror asked curiously.

"I mean twins, as in, I'm having twins, Afyon."

"Oh." That silenced him for a minute or two.  She closed her eyes, simply enjoying her husband's reassuring presence.

"Are they both girls?"  He murmured softly in her ear.  She nodded slightly, not wanting to talk.

"Nicola, we need to talk later."

"About what, Bror?"

"About what'll happen to our daughters after they're born.  About what happens if both of us were to be killed."  She stiffened slightly.  "It's not like it's impossible.  Granted, we are Jedi, but we're also New Republic pilots.  Most NR pilots have rather shorter life spans than most."

Nicola sighed and sat up.  "Meaning we need to talk about holdparents and our girls' future incase we aren't there."

"Exactly."

"Actually, now that you mention it, I've got a few ideas about holdparents.  Let me bounce a few names off of you and you can tell me what you think….."

* * * * *

Iella Wessiri Antilles smiled slightly as she took a sip of wine.  The Afyons had commed her earlier, asking her and Wedge to come to dinner with them and the soon to be Lorans.  Though she had been a bit surprised by the request, she had agreed and at ten minutes to 1700, had dragged Wedge out of his office to come here.

Currently, the woman who had asked them here, Nicola, was reaching for her husband's wineglass.  Frowning slightly at her, Bror shook his head and lightly batted her hand away.  Next to them, Adra and Face were going through a nearly identical scene.  Though she was by no means Force-sensitive, Iella could easily see the agreeable happiness and love running between the two couples.

Iella and Wedge exchanged glances.  They recognized the scene all too well, as it had been them about nine or ten years ago when she had been pregnant with Myri. 

Glaring one last time at Bror, Nicola finally appeared to gave up and took a sip of her water.  Swallowing, the young redhead pilot put her glass back on the table and cleared her throat.  That brought some sort of order to the quiet gathering, though Adra made one last ditch attempt to take the wineglass in her fiancé's hand from him.  As Nicola cleared her throat, however, Adra appeared to let it drop and turned her attentions to her friend.

"Alright, I'm sure you're all dying to know why Bror and I asked you here, other than to free us all from Janson and Kell for a night."  Iella cracked a smile and the three pilots laughed.

"But anyways, Bror and I were talking yesterday and we decided that we should probably make plans in case both of us are killed."  Adra half glared at her friend, obviously wanting her to get the point.  Returning the glare, Nicola went back to her original train of thought.  "Okay, fine, I'll cut to the power cable now."  She turned towards Iella and Wedge.

"Iella, you were like a mother to me, especially back during my wild and crazy Targeter days.  Wedge, whether you like it or not, as General you're all the pilots' substitute Dad."

"Please tell me we're not including Janson in this!"  Wedge said quickly, his expression a bit horrified.

Nicola gave a short laugh before replying. "No, Janson doesn't count.  But anyways, Bror and I would like you guys to be holdsparents for our daughter when she's born."

Iella felt her jaw drop in absolute shock at the former NRI agent's words.  She hadn't been expecting anything like this.  Actually, she hadn't known what to expect, but it certainly hadn't been this.  She glanced over at Wedge who seemed to be just as stunned.

"Nicola, Bror, I- we- I-" Wedge stammered, gesturing towards Adra and Face, who had raised eyebrows in undisguised shock as well.  Nicola merely nodded and gave them her most annoying, all-knowing smile.

"Just wait a minute, Wedge, and let me finish my thought.  Just wait a sec," Nicola then turned to face her best friend and her fiancé.  "Adra and Face, what can I, well, _we_, say?  You've both been out friends for a long, well, not that long-"

Bror coughed lightly.  He'd known Adra for almost a decade, courtesy of a Master who stayed near the Temple.

"But anyways," the young woman continued, "Bror and I would like you two to be holdparents to our other daughter when she's born."

It took Adra only a moment to figure it out as she jumped out of her seat and ran to give her friend a huge hug.

"I knew it!  I just knew it!" she said excitedly.

"Knew what, Adra?  That we-" Face started.

"No Face," Adra cut him off.  "That Nicola's going to have twins!"

Smiles broke out around the table as the statement took effect on first Iella, then Wedge, and lastly Face.

Grinning, Wedge grasped Bror's arm across the table.  "Good luck with three Nicolas running around the house, Bror."

Laughing, the Alderaanian rolled his eyes.  "Oh, I think, I'll manage.  If not, I can always go hide in the Temple for a few days."

Nicola disengaged herself from Adra's grip and crossed over to Iella.  Smiling, the two women embraced, Iella having to bend slightly as she was over average height and Nicola was well under it.

"Thank you for everything," she whispered in Iella's ear.

"You're the one who took all the risks back then, Nicola," Iella gently reminded her.

"No, not just that.  For being there for me and agreeing to be one of our daughter's holdparents."

"Nicola, it's an honor to us for you to have asked us.  Not many pilots and Intelligence agents ask their commanding officers to be their child's holdparent.  Just remember not to lose your temper with your children.  And whatever you do, keep them away from the simulators until at least age 10, or they'll become little Ari and Aurra Solo or Myri.  And that's when you get the scare of your life.  Ask Celtic the next time you see her."

Nicola laughed and pulled back from Iella, heading back to her seat.  "I'll keep that one in mind.  I don't need to be scared every time I go up in the air, wondering whether or not my daughters, Bror, and I are all going to survive."

Iella smiled and took another small sip of her wine.  "I'm just glad that Syal hasn't started bugging Wedge to be able to fly with the Twin Suns or in Vanguard.  I've already got to worry about Wedge and Myri."

Turning around, Wedge grinned at her.  "Oh just you wait.  Syal will start begging eventually.  Probably before she turns 12."

Shaking her head sadly, Iella smiled slightly.  "And I have no doubt that you'll be encouraging her."

Wedge nodded gleefully.  "Of course!  I need to work on having the Antilles clan outnumber the Solos and Skywalkers, and it's going to take awhile."

Rolling her eyes, Adra commented from across the table, "Good luck with that, Wedge.  They've already got over 15.  And you've got 5, and that's counting Jag and his siblings.  Although...it might be something interesting to see if Jaina ended up marrying Jag.  Their kids would end up tying the Antilles' and the Solos together."

Laughing, the group went back to their meal.  The joking continued through dinner about pilots and the betting on who would end up being the better pilot, Ari or Aurra, once Han and Wedge were finished training them.  Normal conversation for a Rogue, four Wraiths, and the head of New Republic Intelligence.


	17. Tickle Torture

**Chapter Seventeen – Tickle Torture**

Wedge looked between the couple before him, the newly married Mr. and Mrs. Loran.  Face was bedecked in his military uniform, for once not plastered with plastic medals from his collection of 'dress up' acting outfits.  Adra was in a simple white dress, the first and probably only dress Wedge would ever see her wear.  It was as un-decorated as one could imagine; the dress was merely a knee-length, no-frills, spaghetti-strap dress.  Neither of the Lorans seemed to care for the lack of frill, though Wedge was privately sure that Face hadn't given in to it easily.  The time was a little past 2200 and they were currently outdoors in one of the gardens off Rogue lounge.  The Rogues themselves were in the simulators, Wedge taking a leave of the sims for sake of giving Tycho the 'chance to lead the squad' in the event that he was 'shot down in battle'.  Tycho was, in truth, the only one who knew what Wedge was really doing.  As the couple kissed, Wedge bowed himself out, leaving the pair alone.

***

The dawning light of day crept across her eyes as she woke the next morning.  It took her a minute, but Adra smiled as her mind fast-forwarded through the previous night's events.  A simple ceremony, despite Face's complaints of it, was instantly the highlight of her thoughts.  Her argument that she didn't want to have to worry about entertaining people afterwards with the constant fear of 'morning' sickness taking hold had finally won out.  And, praise the stars, tonight was the first night she actually hadn't woken after three hours of sleep to need to rush to the 'fresher.  Her head was resting half on her pillow, half on the palm of her hand.  Her other hand had its fingers intertwined with the fingers of one of Face's hands, his arms hanging loosely around her waist.  Adra didn't move, just savored not being in the 'fresher at this time of day.

Without her noticing, the arms around her waist had tightened, drawing her closer to the being behind her.  Adra opened her eyes as she felt the material of her tank top resisting the movement it was being told to go through.  At first glance, she was where she always was upon waking.  Upon closer inspection, and memory, she remembered she had gone with Face to his apartment rather than return to her own the previous evening.  It wasn't a crime, after all.  Adra lay contentedly on her side for a few more minutes before finally making any one move of her own.  It was inevitable, however, so she instead rolled to her back, looking over towards Face as she did so.

"G'morning," she said, grinning.

The grin she got in reply was just as pronounced.  "Yes, yes it is."  Adra slapped his chest with the back of her hand, not aiming to hurt, just give a joking reprimand.  While she expected a verbal reply of innocence, she received a kiss on the temple instead.  Adra smiled to herself as the bed shifted under Face sitting up.

"I call the 'fresher first!"  He said it with the mirth of a five year old.  Adra couldn't help but start laughing at the announcement, but nodded at last.  Instead, she sat up and grabbed her Jedi robe, the one she hardly ever wore, and wrapped herself in the warm fabric.

***

Nicola was in a truly happy mood for the first time in a long while.  She hadn't thrown up in the last 24 hours, had eaten dinner last night _and_ breakfast that very morning.  All in all, it was a pretty good day.  If you didn't could the fact now that everyone knew she was going to have twins, they were treating her worse than before.  Selfishly, almost, she wished that Adra would just tell the squad that she was pregnant as well, because then maybe Nicola could go back to being just treated like glass.  The problem was that, even though there were very clear and distinct reminders of what kind of pain she could cause, not to mention that she'd run a squadron, everyone seemed overly concerned.  However, she had had no stream of 'belly rubbers', probably thanks to her reputation.

The two Jedi walked into the lounge and almost at once Nicola glanced around to see who was up.  Bror walked over to Elix to discuss whatever it was they discussed and Nicola found her study of the room interrupted by a very boisterous Adra coming in the room.  Surprised more than anything at Adra's jovial mood, Nicola prodded the Force to see if she couldn't tell why.  Apparently, she wasn't the only one who'd gone a whole day without running to the 'fresher.  That was the major 'highlight' that Nicola could read through the Force, though she had the suspicion that there was something more.  No matter, she'd find out later.  Adra quickly dodged behind Nicola, looking over her friend's shoulder every now and then.

As Nicola opened her mouth to speak, she was cut off by a very winded-looking Face coming through the door.  Everyone in the lounge now had their attention hooked on Nicola, Adra and Face.  Nicola, however, had no clue what was going on.  Face nodded in mock-respect to Nicola before he quickly dodged around her to grab his fiancé.  Thoroughly confused at the display, Nicola dutifully stepped aside, going to sit on the chair of one of the couches to watch instead.  By the time she looked back over at the pair she'd just left, Adra was hunched over slightly and laughing.  Face, it seemed, was putting tickle torture to use.  After a few seconds, she watched as Face put a hand on each of her friend's shoulders and bent his head to whisper something in her ear.  Interested, she watched her friend's expression change from airy delight to a blank slate.  A moment later Adra had jabbed her elbow into Face's gut.

***

Adra crossed her arms, scowling at the floor.  Face stood behind her and she could tell he was contemplating tickle torturing her again.  Deciding it would be no use to argue over the matter any longer, she at last nodded.  Behind her, she felt a grin coursing through the distinct Force-presence.  Her husband, Adra had to grin at the idea, gave her a slight hug before she walked over towards the door she had entered minutes before.  Reaching out, she brushed Nicola's presence, and then spoke to her through the Force.

_Come on, I want to talk to you._

She heard her friend stand up to walk out of the room, just as Adra walked a few paces down the hall.  Deciding on the easiest place to talk being Face's office, she punched in the code on the control panel and the door slid back.  Adra led the way in and Nicola follow, hitting the controls as she passed the doorframe.  Both Jedi checked the Force for any eavesdroppers, but found everyone to be in the lounge.  Without any more means of stalling, Adra finally decided to just talk; only problem was that Nicola beat her to it.

"What's up?"  Her friend inquired.

Now grinning slightly, Adra shook her head.  "Nothing, really.  I've not come to tell you I'm going to die in three days, that's for sure.  No, it's just that we figured you should be the first one of the Wraiths to know."  Nicola cast her a confused look which Adra promptly ignored to continue talking.  "Face and I had Wedge marry us last night-"

She got no farther due to the fact that she was suddenly having life squeezed out of her.  Nicola must've hugged her for a full minute but she eventually stepped away.  "I'm so happy for you two!  Wait.  Why wasn't I invited?  And who was, for that matter!"

Adra laughed at her friend's flabbergasted face.  "How about because if we invited you, then everyone would've needed to come.  But that's not the real reason I asked you to come out of the lounge to talk."


	18. Inyri

**Chapter Eighteen – Inyri**

Adra watched her friend nod slowly at her 'announcement'.  It wasn't the easiest thing in the world to go around the squad as if she were perfectly fine, only down with a case of Ryloth flu, or other, that was for sure.  Nicola appeared to be thinking the idea through, but then she nodded, a grin formulating on her face.

"Well, there's something I never thought you'd willingly go for.  You sure Face didn't convince you to tell them?"  Nicola grinned wickedly at the last part, but the question seemed genuine.

"Yeah, I'm sure.  Besides, it's well known that you and I aren't going to be set off from whatever notions we get," she replied.

Both pilots sat silently for a minute before they broke out laughing.  Willful could definitely be a term used to describe the two of them.  After the laughter ebbed away on the air, Nicola and Adra stood, moving towards the door of the office.  Adra was pleased to note that outside there were no eavesdroppers attempting to get in on what they were saying.  The thought of she and Nicola beating the tar out of them probably had something to do with it.

* * * * *

"Inyri?"  Face looked almost perplexed at the thought.

"Yeah, Inyri.  Like, Inyri Forge, Inyri Larse, and so on."  Face still looked skeptical.  "What!  It's certainly better than your idea."

A grin popped up on her husband's face and he nodded slightly.  "True, I suppose.  This must be one of those 'I'm actually going to be a father and this isn't a joke' cases.  You're sure it's girl?"

Adra glared hard at him.  "Face Loran, you know the answer and how I got it very, very well.  Yes, it is a girl.  Yes, for the thousandth time."

While he contemplated her answer once more, Adra went back to looking for a glass of something that didn't contain alcohol.  Lomin ale might work.  Water would probably be better.  Face interrupted her again, only this time it was by wrapping her in a hug from behind.  Giving up her search seconds later, she rotated one-eighty in her husband's arms, looking up the few remaining inches to see his eyes.  They were smiling as much, if not more than, his mouth was managing.  A minute or a second later, Adra felt the gentle press of lips on her own.  While they only lasted a few seconds, the kiss still sent the heat washing over her skin.  She grinned up at him before precariously placing her forehead on his chest.

"And I think I should tell the rest of the squadron...  It's not going to take them forever to figure it out; we're an Intelligence unit, after all."

Through the all-powerful Force, Adra felt first Face's surprise, then something that could only be described as a grin.  She felt his arms tighten in a quick hug once more before they released her.  Adra picked her head up, looking at Face's expression.

"So I take it you have no objections," she commented quietly.

"None whatsoever.  Besides, it gives me a good reason to pull a prank on the first person who makes exasperated or other remarks," he grinned.

Rolling her eyes, Adra hit him lightly on his chest.  His expression changed to one of mock penitence.  "Face Loran, you are the worst actor I've ever met."  With that, she turned and walked towards the door, leaving Face gaping in her wake.  Behind her, she heard Face jump to his feet.  The moment her hand moved to press the control panel, she was turned around abruptly.  Adra burst out laughing, try though she might to keep silent.

"Am I really?" Face asked, a well-practiced pout marking his features.  "Were my holovids that bad?"

Adra stroked her chin with thumb and index finger, appearing to contemplate the answer.  "Well..." she began.  Face grinned, the pout long forgotten.  "I dunno... I mean, you yourself are a pretty good actor, but flyboy?  How the Sith you ended up doing holovids for Imperials is beyond me.  So yea, your holovids _were that bad."_

"Are you sure you wanna say that?"  Face hit the control panel himself as he said it.  Rushing out the door before she replied, Adra made sure there was definite room between them, the prospect of tickle torture not high on her 'to do' list.

"Yea, I'm pretty sure, Face.  I usually mean everything I say sarcastically."

He gaped at her, mouthing soundless words.  Instead of walking off, Adra turned and took a step back to him.  Putting one hand behind his head, she pulled it down to her and kissed him softly.  Seconds later, she pulled back.  "Don't worry, hotshot, it won't go on your permanent record."  Winking one eye, she turned again and proceeded down the hallway towards the lounge.

The room wasn't as loud as it could've been, but that wasn't to say it was silent either.  Nicola was sitting with Asyr and Gaeriel, talking about whatever you could that wasn't debating with the politician.  Asyr was probably working her way towards 'annoying' by now.  Bror was conspicuously absent, as was Tyria.  And Jade, obviously, wasn't there, but Adra didn't need her to be; she already knew.  Cloud, Kell and Ryok were settled around the circle of chairs that took up the major part of the room, Elix also in on their conversation.  The fact that Elix was there and obviously participating in the conversation led Adra to believe that they weren't talking about explosives.  Next second, Ryok's expression hardened.  That in itself was enough to make her draw the conclusion that they were speaking of Rogue's Aerolin Kast.  Deciding it probably wouldn't be a good idea to just hop up on a table and announce her news, Adra started over to where Nicola sat.  Face walked in at that moment and quickly plopped down into the discussion with the explosive experts and Ryok.

"Hey Nicola," Adra greeted her friend as she sat.  Nicola looked up, her features showing plainly that she was grateful for the interruption.  "Look, him that has the awards has suggested, and I guess I agree with, the idea that I tell the rest of the squad what's up.  So I guess I will.  Asyr, since you're the only one in this 'group' of girls that doesn't know, I'm pregnant."  That much said, Adra took a breath, waiting for the pilot's reaction.

"I knew it!"  Gaeriel almost shouted the words, but managed not to.  Adra cringed as she saw the explosive experts look over.  Gaeriel, however, looked ecstatic.  Why, she had no clue, but if it made the politician happy, all the power to her.  All she would have to do after that was find a boyfriend.  Asyr, on the other hand, was sitting there, gaping blankly at Adra.

"You're what?  When did you guys get hitched?!"

Adra stared hard at Asyr, unable to see how the pilot hadn't known.  Well, if you hadn't checked the rosters in the last ten days, then you might not.  And if you hadn't looked at any notices put up by Intel.  But Adra didn't really care.  She wasn't in the mood to argue or debate anything so instead she just nodded.  "Of course we are.  If you actually read the rosters once a week, you might know these things.  I haven't been listed as Adra Tallon for ten days now."  She laughed slightly, as that truly wasn't a lengthy amount of time.  Nicola grinned at her, just pleasantly.

"You know, you can't expect Asyr Sei'lar, of all people, to check the rosters as often as the rest of us do.  She's never done more than lead a flight."

Adra smiled at her friend's sarcastic tone.  Gaeriel was still babbling on about congratulations and so forth, Asyr merely blinking over and over again.  Nicola grinned and gestured to the other group in the room.

"So is it your duty to tell those guys as well?  Or are you going to be making sure Face tells them."

Before Adra could respond, Asyr asked a quick question.  "Wait, you've been married for like...a week, right?  And you're already pregnant?  Adra, don't you think that's just a _bit quick?"_

Adra could've died laughing.  Asyr definitely didn't use the Force much, even if she was a Jedi Knight.  "Asyr, let me put it to you this way:  what is the only thing most male pilots think about?  Let's just say some of us are actually the people they take to bed with them."

Asyr's expression cleared reluctantly and she nodded.  "I see.  Well, that's...er...great I guess.  Congratulations."  She paused, then as an afterthought, "I really need to start using the Force more."

Everyone laughed at Asyr's expense, but were cut short as Kell Tainer stood up and shouted, "You what!"

"That answers your question, Nicola," Adra whispered quietly.  "However, I think I'm getting better at telling people that I'm going to have a kid than Face is.  He couldn't even tell Wedge."  Shaking her head as if she were truly upset, Adra grinned.  "I suppose I should go back him up."

With that, she stood up and walked over to where the group of male pilots was sitting.  Cloud was grinning insanely as she walked over and calmly sat down in Face's lap.  "Tainer, sit down," she said absently.  Before she could say more, Cloud did.

"So this is what Tyria meant.  She said that if you threatened to tell Kell about her and I before we did, she'd spill the datacards on you, and this is what it was."

Adra raised an eyebrow skeptically before nodding.  "Yep, that makes sense.  I figured she'd be the one to use it as blackmail.  Unless we're talking about Wedge or Janson or Hobbie."  Scowling darkly at the names, she shrugged.  "But yeah.  That's right."

Elix, in his usual fashion, remained silent throughout the conversation.  Next to him, Ryok was blinking rapidly, mouth slightly agape, as he tried to digest the information he'd just been enlightened to. Kell had taken his seat once more and was now glancing between Face and Adra.  She raised an eyebrow at him, encouraging him to say something.

"What's the matter, Tainer, tusk-cat got your tongue?"

He stuck afore mentioned tongue out at her sarcastically, before he shook his head.  "No, I'm just trying to figure it out.  You've been married for what?  A week?  Ten days?"

Using the same tone of stupidity in which she was spoken to, Adra replied, "Uh, yeah.  Uh, think about it.  You're not that innocent.  There's a good reason we female pilots call all of you male pilots 'flyboy' or 'hotshot'.  On the ground, you usually have one thing on your mind, excluding explosives, and that's when the next time you can get a girl in bed is."

Cloud muttered something indistinct that could've been 'not true', but Adra didn't press the subject.  Elix shrugged and shook his head while Ryok looked thoughtful.  Kell was nodding his head ever so slightly, saying something that sounded like 'true, true'.

"Glad to see you've got everything filed and stored in those microorganisms that you call your brains.  Anyway, that's all for now.  So go blow yourselves up or whatever."

Elix and Ryok grinned appreciatively while behind her Face laughed softly.  Kell looked offended but it was Cloud that spoke.  "No, I think those of us who aren't your typical definition of 'flyboy' are going to see their girlfriends.  I.E., me."

Kell glared at Cloud as he stood up, but didn't make any attempt to stop him from leaving.  After another minute, Ryok went off to the lab, no doubt to create more explosives.  Kell and Face started up a conversation and Adra returned to where Nicola, Gaeriel and Asyr were sitting.


	19. Those Who Are Overprotective

**Chapter Nineteen – Those Who Are Overprotective**

Adra was jolted awake at 0300 to the sound of the alarms blaring.  Cursing silently, she quickly extricated herself from the warmth of the blankets and grabbed a flightsuit.  Stupid, stupid Imperials.  A few minutes later, she was out in the hall, pulling her hair back into a ponytail.  Nicola was just walking past, an extremely annoyed look on her face.  Deciding not to say anything, Adra called her helmet to her, via the Force, and then hit the control panel to close the door.  Face was, no doubt, already at the docking bay talking with Wedge over the command frequency about what the real problem was.  Her thoughts were brought back to her friend as Nicola spoke.

"I hate this," she scowled.  Adra raised an eyebrow, inviting her to continue.  "It's so annoying!  I've got two sithin' weeks left until I'm not allowed to fly and Bror's already acting as if I'm going against orders by going out to the dogfight today."

Nodding every so often as her friend vented, Adra continued keeping pace with her as they walked towards the docking bay.  Well, Bror did have some form of point.  After all, there was no way you could debate that Nicola wasn't pregnant anymore, unless you took the swell of her abdomen as being overweight.  Not only was she pregnant, though, but with twins.  Had it been her, Face probably would've _ordered_ her to stay at base.  Not that she would've listened.  However, that wasn't the point at this moment.

The pair walked out into the docking bay, separating to go to their ships, even though they were right next to each other.  Adra settled happily in her X-Wing's cockpit and pulled her helmet over her head.  Hands assisting each other pulled on flight gloves and then were leading her mind, now on autopilot, through the pre-flight check.  One hand jabbed at the comm, turning it on to the open frequency.  Wedge's voice came spilling through.

"-fine, fine.  But Face, you're taking the blame when it comes back at me."  Next second Adra could see Face and Bror grinning like maniacs out of their cockpits.  A sudden knot of dread swept into her stomach at the look.

"Wedge, what the kriff did you just agree to?" Adra demanded, turning her own comm on.  An unusual silence swept across the frequency.

"Uh...nothing, Adra.  Uh...well, your squadron commander has orders for you."  There was a click signifying Wedge had changed frequencies and Adra let out a string of yelled curses, including some of her Imperial Academy favorites.  Face was dead.  Really dead.  The chatter amount picked itself up over the comm but Adra didn't listen to it.

By the time the talk had really started to turn back to the fight, she was at the bottom of her ladder- having jumped down- and was shaking her head loose of the helmet.  She let it drop to the ground, not caring at the crack it made when it hit the durasteel.  She probably shouldn't have done that, but right now there were a lot of things she probably shouldn't have done.  Her angry strides carried her past the eight fighter crafts placed, in order, between hers and her 'dear' squadron commander's.  As she reached the X-Wing's ladder, she pulled herself up and, once at the top, grabbed Face by the neck of his flightsuit, pulling him up.  It was probably a good thing he hadn't strapped himself in yet, because she wouldn't have given a Sith over it.  Face, helmet and all, glanced up at her, his expression one of guilt.  Her expression never wavering, she pulled him to a standing position in his cockpit and then jumped back to the docking bay.  Silently, she gestured to the open space in front of her, all but demanding he get his butt out of his craft and explain.

Reluctant though he was, Face obeyed.  Smart boy, now maybe she'd only partially kill him.

"Adra, look, it's not like that.  It's just that, well, Bror and I both feel-"

She cut him off angrily, not even willing to listen.  "You both felt what, Face?  That we wouldn't be able to take care of ourselves?  That you'd drive us absolutely _mental_ by keeping us on the ground during dogfights _early_ because you figured you'd feel better about us being 'safer'?  Well guess what, flyboy, we're not green recruits just out of flight school!  You take a quick look at Wild Knights and then remember before Wedge passed his frilling thing on only being on one squadron roster and remember who led and co-led it.  Your partner-in-crime-and-worry should do the kriffing same!  You don't want us to fly?  Well I'm sure I'm not speaking only for myself but for Nicola as well in saying that if that's the way you're going to play it, we'll go to another squad.  Jaina's, for example, since she isn't stupid enough to try to keep us on the ground.  She at least is compassionate over our situation, considering she-"  Adra stopped herself before she said too much.

Face's expression changed from guilt to curiosity, but Adra just shook her head angrily and stormed back to her X-Wing, picked up her helmet and climbed back in.  By all the lucky stars in the universe, don't let her crash today.  That helmet would probably do her no good.

Adra flicked off her comm as she spoke to her droid.  "Send a private message over to Nicola."  The droid beeped at her, complying.  "Nicola, we're going up."  
"Good.  If we weren't, I'd get really, really pissed.  And then I'd drag you to Rogue so we could steal Wedge and Tycho's X-Wings.  Then, after the run with the Imps, I'd go Targeter on both our husbands.  Of course, that's not saying I won't anyway."  
By the time she was done, Adra was trying not to laugh.  Instead, she just double-clicked her comm and prepared her X-Wing for launch.  Adra saw Face glance over at her X-Wing before he took off.  Nicola's voice came over her comm again, startling her out of her glare at him.

"You know, we're lucky you're his wife.  If he weren't married, or he'd married a less-willful woman, he wouldn't be letting us go up."  Nicola paused, laughing slightly.  "Sometimes I've gotta wonder who's running this squadron."

Adra laughed out loud and flicked her comm back on to reply.  "Yeah, I'd be inclined to agree with you.  I think it's this baby girl."

Nicola laughed appreciatively as she finished her powering up.  Adra changed her comm frequency back to Wraith Squadron's, listening to her put-out husband begin to speak.

"Bror, sorry, I'm letting our insane wives go up.  Besides, I heard from Jag a minute ago and he said to drop the plan.  Apparently Jaina wasn't big on it."  He paused and sighed, all the while Adra imagining his expression at the thought of Jaina Solo not agreeing, and then he continued, "Alright, in order people.  One is good to go."

"Two good."

"Three all green."

The soundings continued along, all ready to go, until it got to Nicola.

"Nine is good, if we could just get going."

Adra smiled appreciatively at her friend's words, though her mood didn't really lighten.  "Ten is all lit and all pissed."

The reports concluded with Elix and Cloud, but Adra wasn't really paying attention.  Instead, she listened in on the Force, sensing her wingmate's amusement and her husband's sighing attitude.  Well, if he hadn't tried to keep her grounded a whole three months early, she wouldn't be in this mood with him.  He would have to get used to it because she certainly wasn't giving it up until she had to.

Once the squadron was through the atmosphere, Adra had her astromech connect her with Nicola's private frequency once more.  "You know, I plan on continuing my little 'chat' with my husband after we fry some Imps, but I was thinking...  Perhaps you and I should form a mutiny and leave those two to spend the night in the lounge?"

Nicola's laughter answered, before she said "Copy that, Computer Girl, copy that.  I have a _very_ strong feeling that that's where those two will end up tonight, if not for a longer period of time than that."

In spite of what she saw before her- Imperials, of course- Adra had to laugh, all the while trying to keep focused.  "Got it, Fighter Girl.  I'm going back to main frequency now."  Maneuvering her X-Wing so it was just off Nicola's A-Wing, she quickly changed the frequency channel to Wraith Squadron's again.  Face was giving out last-second instructions even as they broke into formation to meet the TIE squadrons heading their way.


	20. The Lounge

**Chapter Twenty – The Lounge**

Bror Afyon blinked at his wife, more than a little bit surprised at how she was acting. Nicola and Adra were both standing in front of him, side by side, and they had on identical glares. Next to him, and facing the same treatment, was Face. During the dogfight itself, everyone on the New Republic's open frequency had 'listened' as Jaina all but literally ripped Jag's head off. Even those who had had no prior knowledge to Jaina, Adra or Nicola's pregnancies definitely did now. It might just be a little hard to pretend they didn't. However, the unfortunate thing for him was that he had to deal with a wife who was trained- and rather well, at that- in hand-to-hand fighting techniques that _really_ hurt.

Next to him, he saw Face shaking his head slightly. In an almost surreal sense, Bror listened as Adra and Nicola both began yelling at them, aware that more than one set of eyes were fixed on their faces. Specifically, the Tainers, Cloud Ritril, Tyria Tainer, Asyr and Gaeriel. Somehow, he got the feeling this was going to be a very long night.

"Why, Bror, why?!" Nicola finally exclaimed at him, unable to come up with something she felt would better get her point across.

Closing his eyes, the Alderaanian quietly let out a breath. He would willingly lose this argument, so long as it meant she'd actually stay on the ground come another week and a half. A hand grabbed the front of his shirt, jolting his eyes open as he looked down. Nicola's silver eyes were boring into his, a firm resolve behind them. Cautiously, Bror offered her a smile... one that was not returned.

Nicola merely kept her eyes on his for a few minutes, her hard glare seeming to be searching out something. Then she abruptly released him, only to jab her index finger into his chest.

"You get the lounge," she stated forcefully. The finger that had been jabbing him was recalled with the hand it was associated with, this time going to rest in an angry fist on her hip. Nicola's other hand lay on the slightly more that 'discrete' bulge of her abdomen and the unborn twins.

In truth, Bror knew better than to retaliate, even though he was inwardly cringing at the prospect. With a quietly peaceful expression firmly in place, he watched as Nicola and Adra left together, their moods swinging to a much friendlier setting the moment they were talking to each other. Arm in arm, the two pregnant Wraiths exited the lounge, going to sith knows where.

Beside him, Face was rubbing his hand over his forehead, seeming to be trying to kneed out what was probably a headache with his knuckles. Bror looked around, suddenly even more aware of the gazes of the other occupants of the room. Asyr and Gaeriel had exited with Adra and Nicola, the latter probably ready to put on her political arguments about how they shouldn't have protested what was a 'thought towards their welfare'. But in some ways, Nicola and Adra had it right. Perhaps they _were_ being overprotective... But what else did you expect of them, after all?

With a sigh, Bror turned on his heel and walked towards the exit, though turning a different way down the hall than the women had. He could sense Face moving after him, his mood muddled with trying to understand where his efforts to do something right had gone wrong. Of course, the other pilot knew his 'error' just as well as Bror did, but that didn't stop him from understanding.

"So," Bror finally spoke, "What was your punishment?"

Face looked up from the floor, seeming to realize for the first real time he was walking behind Bror. The pilot shrugged, then rolled the kinks out of his neck, there from craning his neck to see the floor for the past five minutes.

"A new one, actually," Face replied, his normally good-natured joking still having an underlying key role. Bror raised an eyebrow, inviting the other to continue as they walked towards their respective rooms. "I get the lounge."

With a slightly smile, Bror nodded in a bit of understanding. "Oh good, at least I won't be alone," was all he said. Aware that Face had glanced over at him, he kept walking, his mind throwing random questions out. Finally, he asked one. "You know, wouldn't you figure they'd be happy for a chance not to have to go into a dogfight?"

With an agreeing nod, Face chuckled slightly. "Unfortunately, we both know our wives well enough to understand they can't stand be grounded over something they see as trivial, i.e. pregnancy. They both have that little quirk that tells them they can't let other people go out and fight in something they could be too."

They stopped for a moment as Face punched in the access code to his and Adra's quarters. The other then turned to look at him, a grin on his face once more. "I'm sure that between the two of us we'll be able to think up suitable revenge." And with a smirk, Face went inside, obviously to poke around through his clothes to figure out which he'd need for the next day, seeing as neither of their wives would give in.

Bror smirked and shook his head at the pilot's words, agreeing with them in his mind. Well, they surely would be able to get those two back. The only other question was did they actually want to?

* * * * *

The politician looked over Adra's shoulder, almost ready to cluck her tongue in disapproval. However, she didn't. If she did, it would give away half her cards in the sabacc game. And that right there was something every politician frowned upon. So instead, Gaeriel just stood shaking her head in her mind, her face outwardly blank. Nicola and Adra, both perched on the ladders attached to their crafts, were discussing something with avid enthusiasm. Deciding to listen, Gaeriel sent a glance to Asyr, privately wondering if she'd have enough good sense for the day to not say anything. However, she needn't have worried. Asyr jumped up from her ladder rung quite suddenly, her eyes on her wristchrono. Both Adra and Nicola stopped their talking to see what she had to say.

"Kriff," was all that was offered for a moment. The three of them exchanged glances of confusion. Then Asyr elaborated, whether for her benefit or theirs Gaeriel didn't know. "I've gotta meet Gavin in a few." She looked up at Nicola and Adra. "Can you guys please just work out your problems on your own for once?"

Neither of the two other pilots appeared to have heard the question. They seemed to be stuck on the part about meeting Gavin in a few. Gaeriel saw Nicola send a glance at Adra, the smirks they were both obviously trying to hide shining through.

"So Asyr," Nicola said, her voice inviting and open. "When did you two become an item then? And why weren't Adra and I informed?"

Asyr sent both women a withering look when Adra nodded in agreement. Yes anyone could see that neither would relent the interrogation nor let her leave until she gave satisfactory answers. So she did what anyone with half a brain would do and answered, albeit with a sigh.

"We're not an item, Nicola," she said. Nicola rewarded Asyr with a withering glare of her own- much more effective than Asyr's was at any rate- and she raised an eyebrow. From Gaeriel's angle, she could make out Adra's grin becoming something that could be deemed a close cousin of a wicked smirk. "We're not, honestly!" Asyr exclaimed. "He invited me over to Rogue for drinks and everything, jeese'm! It's not like it's a huge deal; Wes and Hobbie and everyone else will be there anyway. You guys always seem to blow things way out of proportion without thinking about it."

Before either Adra or Nicola could reply, Asyr was walking out of the hanger and into the building. Gaeriel watched as the two women exchanged what had publicly been renamed 'The Look' along with knowing smiles. In her mind, she privately agreed with them. This certainly wasn't the first time Asyr had just upped and disappeared to Rogue Squadron headquarters for a time with the pilots over there.

However, the moment Nicola and Adra glanced her way again, she felt her glee on Asyr's behalf floating away, like turbolaser fire in slow motion towards its target. It would figure, wouldn't it, that Asyr would leave her to try and get the two most stubborn women she'd ever met to relent and admit their husbands hadn't been entirely in the wrong on this argument.


	21. Grease Stains

**Chapter Twenty One – Grease Stains**

The hanger bay was slightly active at this time of day, though not really more than a few pilots meandering around in a morning grog.  Cloud Ritril, on the other hand, had been up for twelve hours so far and was hanging upside-down in a long-since out-of-use TIE fighter.  He had technically been working on it for over three hours, but that was to expected of a craft that hadn't been flight-worthy for over five years.  Why the Wraiths had kept the TIE around was beyond him, but it certainly gave him something to do.

Frowning slightly at one of the wires he could make out in the dim light, Cloud used the Force to call another wire to him from outside on the hanger floor.  It was a rather nice thing to be able to use the Force in full again, including a lightsaber.  A few months previous, the Council had reversed its decree on his never being able to learn the Force further.  What had made them change their opinions was beyond him, but he was certainly glad for it.  He now had a lightsaber and could use it much better than he could back when they'd been rescuing Tyria.

Tyria.  The thought of his girlfriend caused Cloud to smile into the darkness as his hands deftly performed their duties.  Tyria Tainer, the woman he had met and soon after developed something of a crush on, one of the two New Republic computer slicers, and sister to Cloud's best friend.  Originally, she'd said she would never date an explosive lover, but somewhere alone the way she'd changed her mind.

Hands double-checking the connection he'd just created in the wires, Cloud's smile broadened, his mind still lost on Tyria Tainer.  The way they'd ended up getting together was certainly an odd one, but he wouldn't have changed it for anything.  The relationship was too good to give up, in his opinion.

Seconds later, the mechanic pushed himself out of his hole and jumped to the ground, not at all phased by the sight of grease on the majority of his coveralls and shirt.  Coveralls were perfect for dirty work, as anyone from Jaina Fel to Wes Janson would tell you.  He was putting away his tools, the hydrospanner still in his hand, when he heard the hanger door open.  Not turning around, he felt himself grin again as he realized who it was that had entered.

Cloud continued putting his hydrospanner away, then turned to face Tyria.  She was a pace away and stopped walking as he turned.

"You cheated," she grinned, taking the final step up to him and giving him a soft kiss.

A grin widening on his face, he shook his head, laughing slightly.  "I did no such thing.  Jedi don't cheat, we just use the resources available."  Tyria laughed at him, shaking her head.  "So, for what reason did the most vigilant of hackers give up her post to come and visit a lowly mechanic like me?"

Tyria flashed a quick smile, her eyes finally seeming to take in his grease-stained clothes.  She didn't say anything, merely pinched the shirt sleeve and pulled at it, effectively turning the tips of her fingers black.  Cloud raised an eyebrow at her, waiting for her to comment.  "That's a good look for you, Ritril," she said after a moment.  "I came out here to make sure you didn't stay out here for another day and night without getting any chance to socialize.  And on that note, I only lock myself away with the computers when I don't have anything better to do, so there's another reason for you to come back inside."

Debating the point even as the pair of them began walking back to the door, Cloud finally agreed with her theories.  Upon entrance to the building however, he immediately wished he had demanded staying outside.  It had been two weeks since Nicola Afyon had last been allowed to fly, though nearly everyone on base knew that she and Adra had worked out a way to use the sims without it registering that Wraiths 9 and 10 were in them, and it was plain to hear that she was not happy about it.  The sounds coming from down one hallway were enough to prove his point.

"Or was the real reason you came to get me based on the Afyon's argument, and you figured I wouldn't want to miss it?" Cloud asked, frowning towards the sound of Nicola's voice.

Tyria rolled her eyes visibly, but shook her head.  "Nope, I honestly missed having you around, considering my glorious sibling is off with his wife, and so on.  And Adra's on Nicola's side, of course, so she can turn into a horror to talk to in the computer room.  Other than that, you honestly don't expect me to sit around and listen to Gaeriel and Asyr debate over some mindless topic or other, do you?"  Cloud shook his head, seeing her point.  "Good.  And while your friends are no doubt great people, namely Face, Ryok and Elix, I can't stand listening to them talk about explosives for long.  I suppose I could always sit and talk with Jade, though that might turn into a monotonous conversation really quickly."

Far past getting the point, Cloud halted his trek to wherever Tyria was leading him, causing her to stop moving too.  Tyria turned to face him, obviously wondering what he was stopping for.  Instead, he just bent his head down and kissed her.  When at last air became a needed thing, the pair broke apart to take their breaths.

"What was that for?" Tyria asked him.

Raising an eyebrow, he shrugged.  "I didn't know I needed a reason to kiss you.  However, that was just to make sure you got to the end of your talking mission soon."

For that he received a slap on the arm, but all-in-all it was worth it.  Tyria nodded in understanding, and grinned up at him.  "Yeah, I suppose I was rambling."  Cloud nodded simply in reply.  "You aren't supposed to agree, you know," she reprimanded him.

"Oops," Cloud said, not at all penitent.

Tyria didn't reply, merely poked at his shirt again.  Cloud waited for her to relay what she was thinking, though he already had a vaguely good idea of what it was.  "You really need to go change," she finally said, laughing a bit.

He looked down at himself, frowning slightly.  "Hey, I happen to like the grease look, thank you!"  He received yet another slap for that one.

"I'm sure you do, considering I told you that you looked good in it.  But it is a bit messy."  It took a minute, but Cloud finally caught her jist when he saw her shirt.

The gray top was now a mixture of its normal color and black grease stains.  Grinning sheepishly, he sighed and opted to continue the conversation while walking.  "Sorry for ruining your shirt, but you really did leave me no option on the part of whether I should kiss you or not."

"Oh really," she challenged.  "How so?"

Now outside his room, Cloud stopped at the door.  He glanced back over at her, a grin marking his face as before.  "Well, think about it.  Kell wasn't there to glare at me, and you were talking quite a bit.  Those sound like perfect circumstances to me."  And with that, he used the Force to open his door, leaving a laughing Tyria walking down the hall to change.


End file.
